


Razikale and Wind

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues where "A World of Slavery" leaves off.</p><p>Hawke and Anders set about to figuring out why Fenris seems fascinated with both of them after his adventure in a different world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke wondered if Anders had caught the implications of Fenris’ last words. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried, furious or jealous that Fenris might want his lover that way now. It was one thing to know he had sex with a different version of Anders but to think he might want sex with his Anders was a little mind boggling. The hatred these two had held for each other previously was near legendary in both consistency and intensity.

He turned to Anders and found him staring distractedly at the spot where Fenris had been. His arms were crossed over his chest, the corners of his mouth pulled down into a little frown. Hawke hoped he was focusing on Fenris’ admission that all mages weren’t magisters in training rather than a dubious I want to fuck you but only if you want to as well. After last night’s discussion he didn’t think his lover would take the latter very well. Hawke wasn’t entirely sure how well he could deal with it either.

“Well,” Hawke said lightly as he pulled Anders to him. “Your virtue is safe at least.”

Anders snorted as Hawke found his arse despite four layers of cloth and squeezed. “From him,” he said evenly. He gave Hawke a quick peck on the lips and pushed him away lightly. “I don’t really feel like being ravished at the moment.”

“Maybe later,” said Hawke said feeling a bit relieved that his lover had apparently taken Fenris’ statement at face value. “Are you going to stay here?”

“Yes,” Anders replied. “This whole mess…I’ve been neglecting my patients.”

“Try not to stay past supper,” Hawke said calmly. “Fenris doesn’t exactly have a good record for keeping his word.”

“I don’t think he’ll break it this time,” said Anders his tiny frown returning. He shook his head and smiled. “I’ll try not to.”

Hawke returned his smile and leaned forward for another kiss. “I’m going to see if Aveline needs a hand with anything.”

“Be careful.”

“Always,” Hawke said smirking as he turned for the door.

His frown returned the second the doors closed behind him. He decided that Fenris would bear watching for a while. Once more he cursed his own curiosity for creating this mess in the first place. Hawke hoped that Aveline had a raid or something he could help with. Keeping his mind off of Sebastian was going to be difficult for a while.

Life seemed almost normal for the next few weeks. Anders spent long hours at his clinic and Hawke often brought him supper when he wasn’t doing some odd job that no one else would. Fenris was scarce for a week or so. Hawke visited him a couple of times to make sure he was still around. The elf was as broody as ever but he seemed less prickly over all. Neither of them had mentioned his stay in slave world at either visit. Varric had informed him that Sebastian had been at the dilapidated mansion more than a few times.

After Fenris began appearing again Hawke invited him to come along on a few of his odd errands. He made sure that Anders wouldn’t be along on the same errands however. Anders hadn’t seen Fenris at all since the morning after they’d both made serious efforts to kill each other. Hawke had let some of his worry go but tonight just might be the true test on whether or not they would be civil with each other at least.

Fenris hadn’t been to the Hanged Man for card night since he’d returned. It was a little odd but theories had been discussed the previous weeks. The other Fenris wouldn’t set foot into the tavern. Sebastian hadn’t ever been a constant participant and his absence over the last three weeks hadn’t been note-worthy.

The cards were shuffled and ale was passed around. Conversation died when both Fenris and Sebastian stepped into Varric’s suite. It restarted quickly as Varric welcomed them even though he didn’t really like Sebastian. Hawke joined in heartily even though he still felt like pummeling the archer. A quick glance at Anders told him that he wasn’t very happy but it didn’t seem worse than usual.

The night progressed fairly normally. Hawke kept a close eye on both Anders and Fenris throughout. He caught the elf staring at his lover more than once. Anders gave no indication that he noticed. Hawke wasn’t entirely sure what to think about it. Fenris had always watched himself, Anders and Merrill a little more than the others. It hadn’t ever been with wide eyes and a funny little frown he didn’t know how to describe.

There had been no major disagreements and only a few minor ones though not between Anders and Fenris. They were walking home, Hawke wondering if he needed to be jealous. They were climbing the stairs to Hightown when he discovered that Anders had a jealous streak too.

“He leered at you all night,” Anders snarled angrily.

“Me?” Hawke said stopping in shock. “He watched _you_ quite a bit but I didn’t notice any leering.”

“Fenris was staring at you,” said Anders turning to face him on a higher step. He looked almost as shocked as Hawke felt. “When was he watching me?”

“All night,” Hawke said arching an eyebrow.

“Both of us,” Anders said with a frown. “All night.”

“Let’s get home,” said Hawke frowning as well.

They hurried the rest of the way back to the estate. Neither of them spoke another word until their bedroom door was firmly shut behind them. Anders sat on the bed scowling furiously as he worked at his boots.

“This has to have something to do with that other world,” he said yanking them off. “Fenris has never shown a bit of interest in you before.”

“I was very obviously smitten with you,” Hawke said working at his own boots a bit more calmly. “What could have happened over there?”

“What about that performance crack?” Anders asked after a moment.

“You don’t think he watched us…them…have sex?” Hawke threw his shirt at the dirty basket and turned to see Anders hanging his coat in the wardrobe.

“Why not?” he asked turning to Hawke. “Maker only knows what he did to me…him…Maker’s Breath. This is annoying.”

Hawke sighed heavily and sat on the bed. With his elbows resting on his knees he scrubbed his face and scratched at his beard. “I’m not sure if I should be angry, flattered or jealous.”

“Why in the Maker’s name would you be flattered?” Anders huffed before pulling his shirt off.

“Because he saw something over there that made him think of us as people instead of evil magic wielding lunatics waiting for the perfect moment to shove a lightning bolt up his arse.” Hawke looked up at Anders and continued gravely. “You realize they accomplished what we never could have. A couple of breathing sex toys changed his mind.”

Anders blew out an exasperated breath and took the few steps to stand in front of him. “I know,” he said softly. “I’m still angry though.”

Hawke leaned forward, resting his cheek against his warm stomach, feeling fingers threading through his hair.

“If it makes you feel any better I’d still like to maim Sebastian.”

“Not quite the same love,” Anders replied after a chuckle. “I think that bit of information bothers him as much as it does you. He isn’t staring at us like Fenris is. I wish I knew his intentions.”

“We could just ask,” Hawke said with a shrug.

“Right,” Anders said sarcastically. “Hey Fenris want to fuck my boyfriend?”

“Well…maybe not like that.”

“What would you do if he said yes?”

“At the moment I’m still more likely smash him to the nearest hard surface,” Hawke said evenly. “After all those weird looks tonight though…”

“He was leering,” Anders said pulling away.

“Is there a difference between leering and pining?” Hawke asked after a moment of thought.

“Intent?”

“Let’s see if we can figure out his intentions,” said Hawke grinning as he stood. “How’s your supply of elfroot?”

“Why?” Anders asked suspiciously.

“Because tomorrow we’re going to gather more,” Hawke said kneeling in front of him. His trousers were mostly unlaced and he pulled them a little more, sending the cloth to his ankles. “I’ll invite Fenris along and at some point I’ll suggest a swim. We’ll strip to our smalls and see how he reacts.”

“And if he reacts badly?” said Anders pushing his small clothes down.

“He gets told to quit staring or else,” Hawke said pulling them down further.

“Any other reaction?” Anders asked.

“We’ll figure that out later,” said Hawke absently. He took the tip of Anders’ semi-erect cock into his mouth and sucked.

“Fair enough,” Anders sighed.

Fingers were running through his hair again and Hawke pushed Fenris out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maker it’s hot,” Hawke complained. “Have we found enough elfroot?”

He pulled at the leather jerkin he wore for about the hundredth time since they had left for the Wounded Coast this morning. Anders had shed his coat and pauldrons long ago. Fenris seemed unaffected but the ends of his hair were slick with sweat. Sebastian looked completely unaffected which annoyed Hawke almost as much as his presence. The archer had been with Fenris when they’d gone to get him however.

“We’ve found enough to last a while,” Anders said.

“Good,” said Hawke veering towards a small sandy section of beach. “Let’s cool off before we head back.”

“No complaints here,” said Anders earnestly from his right.

Fenris uttered a non-committal grunt from behind him. Sebastian was mercifully silent and Hawke walked a little faster. The heat of the day had been unexpected. The weather had been mild so far but it seemed the extremely hot days of late summer were finally upon them. Hawke had never gotten used to the hot weather and this was by far his least favorite season. It worked to his advantage at the moment however. Stopping for a swim wouldn’t seem like an odd suggestion.

He’d watched and listened throughout the morning. Anders and Sebastian had been as testy with each other as they normally were. Fenris had never been his most talkative companion but he had been extra quiet today. Hawke had caught a few looks from him but not nearly as many as the night before. Anders had been cool towards Fenris but the few words they’d exchanged remained civil.

Hawke wasted no time undressing when he was at the water’s edge. His clothes were off and piled under his pack, his boots and staff lying next to it. He waded into the water until it lapped at his knees. Hawke turned to see what the others were doing as he sat in the water. Anders had his things piled next to his and was just stepping into the water. Sebastian had sat in the shade of a nearby rock not far away.

Fenris had stopped in between Sebastian and their piled belongings. His gaze was currently glued to Anders’ backside but Hawke would have bet his entire estate he wasn’t leering at his lover’s rear end. His eyes were wide, lips pulled into a frown and his brow was furrowed. Hawke stood as Anders approached him.

“Is he staring?” Anders asked in a low voice.

“Yes. I don’t think he’s looking at your arse though. He’s never seen your scars has he,” Hawke said just as quietly.

“I don’t know actually,” replied Anders after a moment. “I don’t imagine _he_ would have had visible scars.”

Fenris looked at Sebastian for a moment and back at them. Hawke smiled and waved at him in a ‘come on’ gesture. He looked over at Sebastian again and then stepped forward, still frowning but pulling his sword from his back.

“Since the other Fenris expected us to be wearing small clothes I doubt that Anders has any marks on his skin what so ever,” Hawke said. “He’s actually coming out.”

“Sebastian doesn’t look too happy,” Anders said as he sat in the water.

“They’ve been spending a lot of time together,” said Hawke sitting in the water again. He closed his eyes and held his breath, laying back into the water. Hawke surfaced with shake of his head and walked backwards with his hands into deeper water. “What do you think love?”

“I don’t know what to think,” said Anders before dipping below the surface.

“Let’s see if he does anything,” Hawke said when Anders had resurfaced. “Then we’ll talk about what comes next when we get home.”

*

Fenris watched them as he slowly stripped his clothing, glad that he had actually put on a pair of small clothes this morning. The heat of the day didn’t bother him. It was often hotter in Tevinter and he didn’t feel the heat like Hawke and Anders did who were both used to lower temperatures. He didn’t need a cooling swim in the sea but he certainly wanted it.

Dreams of the slave world had haunted his sleep after they had finally brought him back home. He’d gone to Sebastian desperate for a peaceful night. Normally he would have gone to Hawke to speak about his experiences. Despite the fact that they were often at odds with each other the man listened patiently and kept quiet about private matters.

He hadn’t been sure that Hawke would have been as patient about this particular problem however. After he’d dreamed of being between slave Hawke and slave Anders soon after going to Sebastian he had been very glad he decided to talk with the Brother instead. Fenris had expected the conflicting feelings about Anders but he hadn’t expected to be having the same sort of conflicted emotions towards Hawke.

Lust was a good part of what he felt towards both mages. He was glad that Hawke had kept him and Anders apart when he felt in control of himself enough to venture out of his house. Dealing with the attraction he now felt towards Hawke had been a little more difficult. Sebastian thought his obsession with both mages was carryover sympathy from the slave world. Fenris wasn’t so sure.

Their similarity to their slave counterparts was intriguing but their differences were glaring. Such as the scars he’d never before seen on Anders’ back. Even from this distance he could tell most were made with a whip. How he’d missed seeing them all the years they’d known each other was a mystery. Anders wasn’t shy and he hadn’t hesitated when he’d pulled his shirt off.

Fenris waded into the water towards them. They were waist deep now, laughing and splashing each other like neither had a care in the world. He decided to ask about the scars later and try to focus on remaining civil. The past animosity between him and both mages would more than likely guarantee he’d never be invited into their bedroom. He’d have to be content with trying to be a better friend.

When the water was deep enough he held his breath and sunk under the surface. He tried to clear his mind as he skimmed the sandy bottom. When he surfaced Hawke was floating nearby on his back. His small clothes were wet and clingy, leaving little to the imagination. Fenris looked quickly away and found Anders watching him, his head and shoulders out of the water, with that same frown he’d had since the evening before.

“Mage,” Fenris said evenly as he rolled to his back and floated past.

“How good a swimmer are you Fenris?” Hawke asked standing upright.

“Fair,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Care for a race?” said Hawke appearing above him. “Loser loses his smalls.”

Fenris stood and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Hawke,” Anders said warningly.

“I plan on taking them off anyway,” Hawke said with a little smirk. “I’m not putting my pants back on over soaked small clothes.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” said Anders scowling.

“Besides,” continued Hawke evenly. “We’ve all seen each other before.”

“Very well,” Fenris said before Anders could protest again. He turned and scanned the water, found a large jagged rock jutting through the surface about fifteen feet away and pointed to it. “To that rock and back here.”

Hawke grinned as he nodded. He stepped up beside Fenris and they both turned towards the rock he had chosen.

“Wait a moment,” Anders said as he turned back towards the shore.

Fenris watched curiously along with Hawke as he hurried to their piled belongings and grabbed his staff. He waded back out to where they stood and pushed the bladed end deep into the sand.

“This is our marker,” he said standing next to Fenris. “Both losers lose their smalls.”

“Sounds good,” said Hawke still grinning.

Fenris nodded and Anders smirked before turning to the rock.

“Ready…Go!” Hawke yelled.

Fenris pushed off the bottom and found a steady rhythm almost immediately. He focused on his destination, paying little attention to the splashing on either side of him. Anders was ahead of him as he pushed off the rock, Hawke behind. Fenris kicked harder to try and catch up but the healer made it back to his staff a full length before he did.

“I win,” Anders said smugly when Hawke finally joined them. He held out his hand.

“I didn’t know you could swim that fast,” Hawke said breathing heavily.

“Had to get across the stupid lake somehow,” said Anders brightly. “Pay up.”

Hawke shook his head still smiling. Moments later a mass of wet cloth was placed in his hand.

“How many times did you escape?” Fenris asked as he added his smalls.

“Seven,” Anders answered calmly. “After they caught me the fourth time they started whipping me before putting me in solitary. I’m going to find some shade before I turn into a tomato.”

Anders pulled his staff from the water and walked calmly away.

“You’ve never seen them have you,” Hawke said softly.

“No,” he said turning to him. “I guess I just never cared to look.”

“He has many good reasons for feeling the way he does about Templars,” Hawke said still watching Anders. “Just like you have many good reasons to hate us.”

“I do not hate you,” Fenris sighed. “Not anymore.” 

“What an ass!” Hawke exclaimed suddenly. “We’ve been had Fenris.”

“How so?” he asked in confusion looking back to shore.

Anders held up their perfectly dry small clothes. His also looked dry and Fenris couldn’t help a chuckle. He’d used his magic to dry them.

“Come on,” Hawke said smiling fondly. “Let’s get back to shore.”

Fenris walked back to shore side by side with Hawke. He didn’t feel quite as anxious about either mage now as he had when the day had begun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris watched them walk away, Hawke’s arm casually slung around Anders’ shoulders. He sighed and turned towards his home. Sebastian fell into step beside him silently. Disapproval rolled off of him. It wasn’t the strange crush on Hawke he was trying squash or even that his small clothes had been stuffed into Anders’ pack before they’d gotten to shore that had his friend irritated.

“You are determined to pursue them?” Sebastian asked after they stood in his foyer.

“I am not pursuing either of them,” Fenris said waving him up the stairs. “They have each other. I am very capable of controlling my carnal urges.” He kept his features carefully neutral even though a small dissenting voice in his head called him a liar.

“Fenris,” Sebastian sighed. “He’s dangerous.”

“None knows that better than I,” Fenris said as he pulled his sword from his back. “I am fully aware of what he is capable of.”

“This other world had clouded your mind. He is _possessed_ ,” said Sebastian as he sat on the bench.

“Not clouded,” Fenris said shaking his head. “Cleared.”

He propped his sword against the wall and thought. Sebastian believed his changed attitude was because he saw the slave and not the abomination. There was no possible way to mistake one for the other. Fenris preferred the abomination but still thought his demon would be the death of him someday. It was the knowledge that they were essentially the same person. That one slightly different past event could turn an outspoken rebel into a perfectly submissive slave.

“You saw the disc?” Fenris asked turning to him.

“Of course,” Sebastian said in confusion.

“Do you remember Alrik? His Tranquil Solution?”

“One man’s lunacy. Elthina would never allow such a thing.”

“How many combinations are on that disc? How many other worlds might there be running parallel to ours? How many times might that single man’s lunacy been carried out? In how many worlds did good mages like Hawke have their minds sundered?”

“That is a frightening thought,” Sebastian said calmly. “But it didn’t happen here. Those many other worlds don’t affect us.”

Fenris sat on the bench next to him and gripped the edges as he leaned forward. “In the slave world Hawke’s sister is alive as well as his brother. Leandra never left Kirkwall and she never married. She bore three children from her slave, Hawke’s father.”

“Fenris…”

“Hear me out,” he said testily. Sebastian fell silent and Fenris continued. “Their eldest and their youngest, Hawke and his sister, were taken to the Gallows when their magic manifested. Bethany Hawke submitted to her lot and she is a breeding slave. Anders fathered her first child. Hawke resisted, like Anders must have. They were given to Templars who brought recalcitrant mages into line. One of the two names Carver gave me you are familiar with, Alrik. One of them must have held Anders’ leash. He was…terrified when Carver left.”

“Why did Carver tell you this?” Sebastian asked softly.

“He was sent to me by your counterpart. Carver wants to stop people like Alrik and Karras. He wants the mages like his brother to be allowed to become something other than a sex object. Do you know who their greatest opposition will be?”

“The Knight-Commander,” said Sebastian confidently.

“Grand Cleric Elthina,” Fenris said evenly. He turned to see Sebastian’s eyes wide with shock.

“She wouldn’t…” he said in horror.

“Ours wouldn’t,” said Fenris gripping his shoulder. “But in that world a mage’s purpose is to please their owner sexually. Letting Anders be a healer would go against their established laws.”

Sebastian shook his head and took a deep breath. His voice was calm when he continued. “I don’t see how this explains your sudden sympathy for Anders or his cause.”

“How much of what he says isn’t exaggeration?” Fenris sighed. “My…ordeal in that other place taught me that magic doesn’t make men evil. There are plenty of vile men in this very city who are not mages.”

“That is true,” Sebastian said as he stood. “I’m not concerned because I believe Anders is evil. There is nothing in him but his cause. If you become involved with him you will suffer along with Hawke.”

“Your concern is appreciated,” said Fenris. “But there is little danger of us becoming involved.”

“Just be careful my friend. Do not let lingering guilt affect your judgment.”

“I won’t.”

Fenris watched him walk out the door after a nod and a smile. He huffed in irritation as he turned on the bench, straddling it then laying back. His thoughts turned back to the day as he pulled off his gauntlets. Hawke had been cheerful and laid-back. Anders had been cool but they had remained civil. He hoped that this trend would continue. Fenris dropped them to the floor beside him and scrubbed his face.

He also hadn’t embarrassed himself in the water or afterwards. The desire he felt for both mages could be blamed on the slave world. He wasn’t certain if the guilt he still felt at using the Anders in that world had anything to do with the lust he felt for them now. His dreams may have begun with their slave counterparts but he now thought and dreamed of them. If the dreams were of him dominating the mages he would be less concerned about whether his guilt had brought them about. Most often he was between them however, one cock stuffed up his arse and the other down his throat.

Lacing his fingers together under his head, Fenris thought of scars and seven escapes.

*

“Care to tell me the purpose behind that race?” Anders asked as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

“I just wanted to see if he’d do it,” Hawke replied with a shrug. “I fully expected to lose my smalls…just not to you.”

“You expected to lose?” said Anders stopping at the top of the stairs and turning with a frown.

“I know how to keep myself from drowning,” Hawke said taking his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. “I wanted to see if he’d stare. Which he didn’t.”

“There were a few looks before you pulled your pants on,” Anders said. “Were you really planning to take them off anyway?”

“He didn’t run off into the bushes to jerk off or walk back with stiff cock though,” Hawke said dropping his pack to the floor of his room. He turned to Anders working at the buttons on his jerkin. “And yes I was going to take them off anyway. We got in big trouble for doing things like that.”

Anders grinned and shrugged. He sat on the bed and began pulling his coat out of his pack. “So what does all of this mean?”

“I don’t know,” Hawke sighed. “He said he doesn’t hate us.”

“He did seem less…venomous.”

“Maybe he just wants to be friends instead of acquaintances that tolerate each other for the sake of a mutual friend.”

“Then why is he staring? It wasn’t as bad today as it was last night but he was still watching both of us.”

“He’s always watched us,” said Hawke as he pulled off the jerkin and threw it on the bed. He sat next to Anders and put his arm around his shoulders. “Just not with great big eyes.”

“That’s what bothers me,” Anders sighed.

“I’ll take him along a little more,” Hawke said after a moment. “See if I can get him to talk to me instead of Sebastian.”

“Be careful,” Anders said leaning into him. “Don’t be afraid to take me too.”

Hawke kissed his temple and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the week and a half that had passed Hawke had taken Fenris on every task he could. He seemed no different with the rest of his companions with one notable exception. Hawke hadn’t expected Fenris’ attitude to change towards Merrill but he was pleasantly surprised. He wouldn’t have called it friendly by any stretch of the imagination but he was slightly more tolerant of her sometimes unconnected ramblings. His replies were terse instead of aggressive or disdainful. It made having them both with him much less headache inducing.

Fenris had continued to watch in the strange new manner he’d developed. Conversing with him had become almost pleasant. Hawke had answered many questions about his father and growing up. He’d listened in on Fenris and Anders the only time he’d had both with him. That conversation had been interesting to say the least. Fenris had asked about his time in the Wardens and more specifically about Justice. Anders admitted later he was extremely shocked but remained polite and answered his questions.

Hawke wasn’t very interested in his odd conversations or the new way he watched at the moment however. With Anders at his clinic he was stuck with healing duty. He’d learned over the years to bring plenty of potions and poultices because healing was definitely not one of his strengths. It also required him to keep better track of his companions in the heat of battle. Making sure they weren’t going to be in range of a fireball was second nature. Paying attention to who needed healed was not.

They’d gone to Sundermount with Aveline to try and root out a group of bandits that was currently plaguing the road north. So far there had been more of them than expected. Each pocket fought like cornered rats. His magic, Varric’s deadly aim and the might of two warriors had proved a little much for most of the rabble despite their frantic attacks. The last battle had been ferocious however.

The leader had gotten word they were coming somehow and planned an ambush. Aveline and Fenris were currently out of sight somewhere in the rocky cul-de-sac they’d been forced into. Hawke and Varric had been pushed to the back where they’d been desperately trying to avoid blades they normally didn’t have to worry about. With bodies strewn around them Hawke took a moment to catch his breath.

“That stunk,” Hawke said irritably. “Where are Fenris and Aveline?”

“I think I saw them being hounded over there,” Varric said waving a hand to his left.

“Let’s go find them,” said Hawke pushing off the rock wall behind him. “I don’t hear any more fighting.”

“Hawke!” Aveline hollered moments later. “We need you!”

He forced himself into a trot and hurried in her direction with Varric trailing behind him. Aveline came around a large bush with Fenris’ arm around her neck, supporting him as they shuffled forward. His right leg was coated in blood from a deep cut in his thigh and Hawke swore as he dug in his pouch. He downed the lyrium potion and shoved the elfroot potion at Fenris before he knelt.

With his hands hovering over the gash Hawke drew on his mana to heal it. He knew it wouldn’t be enough even with the elfroot potion. The wound was no longer bleeding freely but the long trip back to Kirkwall would likely reopen it.

“I have to bandage this,” Hawke said as he pushed himself wearily to his feet. “Would you rather cut the leg off or drop your drawers?”

Fenris grimaced and gestured behind the bush they had just come around. “I would rather pull them down.”

Aveline nodded and Hawke took her place. Slowly they walked a short distance back around the bush. Hawke supported him as he unlaced and pushed his leggings down to the top of his thighs. He noted the elf’s lack of small clothes as he was carefully lowered to sit on a handy rock. Hawke knelt next to him and dug in his pack while Fenris pushed his pants lower.

“Did Anders win your only pair of smalls?” Hawke asked lightly as he pressed a poultice to half of the barely closed wound on his thigh. “Hold this.”

He chuckled briefly as he moved a hand to hold the poultice. “I don’t wear any half the time.”

Their fingers brushed briefly and Hawke pressed another to the other half. “That would make guessing the color a little difficult,” said Hawke grinning up at him.

“It would,” Fenris said with a little smile.

Hawke grabbed a bandage roll and began winding it around his thigh, pulling his leg out a little bit to avoid brushing against his privates. He focused on his task, winding the bandage tight but not too tight. Most of his thigh was covered in the linen when he tied it off. Hawke stood and offered Fenris a hand up. When he stood Hawke gripped his other shoulder to steady his alarming sway.

“I feel a bit dizzy,” Fenris said holding his upper arm.

“Shit,” Hawke muttered. “We need to get you to Anders.”

Fenris merely nodded and kept a hold of him for a moment more. Hawke wasn’t entirely surprised by his calm acceptance but the lack of any sort of grousing was strange. Pulling his pants back up caused another dizzy spell but the stubborn elf insisted that he could walk without assistance. Hawke hovered as they rejoined Aveline and Varric.

“We got the ring leader,” Aveline informed him from a few feet away.

“Good,” Hawke said. “You all right?”

“Bruised and scratched,” she said striding over. “Fenris?”

“Fine,” he said wearily.

“Not fine,” said Hawke irritably. “I’m a shit healer. We need to get back to Kirkwall. Aveline, grab his sword. Varric!” He crouched awkwardly in front of Fenris. “Come on Fenris, climb aboard.”

“Hawke,” Fenris said uncertainly.

“Feel free to bitch later,” Hawke said sternly. “I’m carrying you back. We can do it this way or so help me I’ll throw you over my shoulder.”

“Carrying me will tire you unnecessarily,” he said sounding a little surer. “Support me.”

“Fine,” he conceded. “Let’s just get moving. It’s going to be dark when we get there as it is.”

Hawke endured the arm over his shoulder and the slow shuffling steps as long as he could. He was forcibly reminded of doing this for Carver in the Deep Roads and shoved away the panic that wanted to set in. Fenris ended up on his back before they were a quarter of the way back. The stubborn elf had protested again but Hawke refused to listen.

Fenris was heavier than he looked but concern drove Hawke to keep going. The warrior managed to stay awake even though he seemed incredibly tired. With his arms hooked under Fenris’ knees and his head resting on Hawke’s shoulder the four of them made it back to Kirkwall close to midnight. Varric hurried ahead to the estate to wake Bodahn and make sure Anders was actually there. Anders met them wearing only his sleep pants. He directed them to a guest room on the first floor.

“What happened?” Anders asked as he helped lower Fenris to the bed.

“Ambushed then separated,” Hawke said wearily.

“Dagger sliced open my thigh,” Fenris sighed weakly. “I am very tired.”

“It was pretty deep,” said Hawke. “I did the best I could.”

“Go get a couple of more poultices and a fresh bandage, water and a soft cloth,” Anders ordered. “Everyone else out.”

Hawke followed Varric and Aveline out of the room promising to inform them of his condition tomorrow. When he entered the room with the items Anders wanted Fenris was sprawled on the bed, his pants on the floor at Anders’ feet. A blanket covered most of his lower half, his right leg upright and resting against the mage. Fenris’ hands were curled slightly on his chest, his eyes closed, and his breathing deep and even in sleep.

Anders looked up briefly at him and immediately went back to unwinding the bandage. “Blood loss,” he said softly. “He’s all right.”

“So he’s…just asleep?” Hawke whispered as he crossed the room.

“Yes,” replied Anders. He hissed quietly as he gently pried off the poultices. “Maker that’s nasty. He’s lucky this is on the outside.”

As he’d expected the wound had reopened. Hawke held out the bandage and poultices and said, “I can’t believe he’s sleeping.”

“Warm up the water a little,” Anders said as he set them on the bed.

Hawke held the half-full basin out to him after it was warm, the rag already in it.

“He let me pull his pants off,” Anders said absently as he wrung the cloth out and began dabbing at the dried blood on his leg. “Just waved at me and closed his eyes. Set that on the floor and get rid of all the spikey or sharp things before he impales himself somewhere.”

Once more Hawke did as he was told. Fenris’ eyes popped open when he got to the shoulder pieces. He looked up at Hawke and they closed quickly. He was once more struck with the trust that Fenris had never before displayed.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris started awake and looked around feeling slightly confused. Light shone brightly through a window with the curtains drawn. There was another knock on the closed door and a familiar voice calling his name. He sat up, glad that Hawke favored the color red, and hollered for Anders to come in. The door opened slowly and he watched Anders enter balancing a tray on one hand.

“Good morning,” Anders said cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

“Still tired,” Fenris said scooting back a little. “My leg aches.” He pulled the blanket back up around his waist, noticing that Anders wasn’t wearing his boots or his coat.

Anders closed the door behind him and set the tray on the end of the bed. It held a bowl of gruel, a smaller bowl of blueberries, a jar of honey, a glass of orange juice, a glass of water and a few strips of bacon. He arched an eyebrow at the mage who merely smirked back.

“No I’m not in the habit of bringing breakfast to guests,” he said pulling a bundle of cloth from under his arm. “The small clothes are yours, the shirt is Hawke’s and the pants are mine. Orana has yours. Bodhan has your equipment.”

“Thank you,” said Fenris slowly as he dropped the bundle in his lap. “Why does Orana have my leggings?”

“Washing them I’d imagine,” he replied. “She can get blood out of just about anything. Although I’m not sure what she’ll do about the hole.”

“She has likely had a lot of practice at removing blood from cloth. How long am I to remain here?”

“You’re free to go whenever you want,” Anders said retreating to the door. “Just take it easy for a while. I want to change the dressing but that can wait until you’ve eaten. Bodhan should be finished caring for your things shortly.”

“Whenever I want?” Fenris said frowning. He didn’t remember much beyond actually lying down in the bed. From Hawke’s reaction he’d figured that he’d be here for a few days at least. “I thought…Hawke…”

“Hawke is better at healing than he believes he is,” Anders said after a brief puzzled look. “You lost a lot of blood but not nearly enough to kill you. You probably could have stayed out there and been fine.”

“He insisted after I grew dizzy,” he sighed. “He also insisted on carrying me most of the way. Is he all right?”

“He’ll be sore for a few days.” Anders crossed to the curtains and began unhooking the ties that held them open, his voice turning soft and imploring. “Don’t be too hard on him. I think you reminded him of Carver.”

Fenris nodded and an awkward silence fell. Anders fiddled with the curtains, the bright light now muted. He cleared his throat and turned back towards the door.

“I’ll…let you get dressed,” Anders said softly. He stopped with his hand on the knob and turned back, looking a little uncomfortable. “Fenris…thank you for being reasonable yesterday. I’ll be in the library when you’re ready.”

Fenris watched him leave and sat staring at the door for a moment. He could count the number of civil conversations he’d had with Anders on one hand, most of those being in the last month or so. Not only had they remained civil the mage had seemed friendly. It was almost too much to hope that they might be getting past the years of hatred. He scooted forward and pulled the breakfast tray to him after setting the clothing aside.

*

Hawke yawned as he shuffled down the stairs. It was mid-morning and he’d slept later than he’d wanted. Orana wasn’t in the kitchen when he went looking for something to eat. He grabbed a couple of rolls and chewed on them absently as he made a strong cup of tea. Grabbing another as he left the room with his tea, he spotted Anders going into the library. Hawke followed him, glad that he didn’t seem to be going anywhere out of the estate.

“How’s Fenris?” Hawke asked as he entered.

Anders had just settled in a chair with a rather fat tome and arched an eyebrow at him. “Tired and sore. You could have at least put a shirt on.”

“I’ll put a shirt on when I get dressed,” he said with a shrug.

“How are _you_ feeling?” Anders asked setting aside the thick book.

“Like I carried an unusually heavy elf back from Sundermount,” Hawke said as he sat in the chair next to Anders. “That on top of a lot of fighting…I’m tired and sore too.”

“Time to take it easy for a few days?”

Hawke sipped his tea and decided not to bring up all those nights Anders had dragged himself home in the small hours of the morning and left again before breakfast. Instead he shrugged and finished off his roll. “Will Fenris need to stay for a while?”

“No,” replied Anders. “He wasn’t in serious danger. You healed the worst of it out there. He seemed almost disappointed when I told him.”

“Disappointed? As in looking forward to staying?”

“He also seemed a little concerned for you,” said Anders after a nod. “He asked me if you were all right.”

“Odd,” said Hawke frowning. “He’s never been particularly worried about me before.”

Anders merely nodded in response. Hawke slouched and stretched out his legs, wincing at the soreness that had settled in during the night. He sipped at his tea and thought about all of Fenris’ behavior since his brief journey to another world. Besides the odd staring he was friendlier than he had ever been before. It was strange that Fenris had trusted them enough last night to simply fall asleep while Anders worked but actually wanting to stay was extremely unusual. Anders had threatened to tie him to a cot to keep him still after a rather nasty gut wound around a year ago. Fenris had spent the entire time glaring and had left immediately after Anders was finished.

“Have you gotten him to talk to you yet?” Anders asked.

“No,” Hawke said. “I don’t want to scare him off. Maybe we should invite him to stay for dinner or something.”

“Why not,” said Anders with a shrug. “He hasn’t been hostile. Perhaps we can figure out what he actually wants.”

“Let’s go ask,” said Hawke as he sat up straight. “I only have to talk to Aveline and Varric today. We can find Orana and have her cook something he likes.”

“He still might change his mind you know. Decide he hates us after all.”

“I hope not. It’s sort of nice without all the glaring and yelling.”

“It is…isn’t it?”

“Come on,” Hawke said. He set his cup aside and stood. “Is he awake?”

“Yes,” said Anders as he stood. “I took him some clothes and a breakfast tray.”

“Now I’m jealous,” Hawke pouted. “You didn’t bring me breakfast.”

“You needed sleep more than anything. How about a soak in the tub together?”

“That sounds perfect.” Hawke gave him a brief kiss and smiled. “Let’s go see if Fenris wants to stay for dinner.”

When he turned back to the door of the library Fenris stood just outside. He shifted nervously from foot to foot, wearing one of his blue shirts and a pair of Anders’ trousers. Hawke smiled, wondering how much of their conversation he’d heard. Fenris smiled, small but genuine, and stepped forward.

“I would love to stay for dinner,” he said evenly.

“Anything in particular you’d like?” Hawke asked grinning. “Or not like?”

“I do not care for fish.”

“You go find Orana and I’ll change the dressing on his leg,” Anders said.

“I’ll be back shortly,” said Hawke.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris knelt on his narrow bed, naked, his cock stiff and leaking. Hawke stood in front of him, also naked, his hands wound in soft white hair. The mage smiled, not his usual smirk or the angry glower that made some cringe, a smile. The hands in his hair gripped, not too tight, didn’t yank or pull, guiding Fenris to his erect cock. His mouth was open, his tongue lapping eagerly at the head before Hawke entered.

Hands were now caressing his arse, squeezing, and a light slap. Fenris couldn’t turn, Hawke wouldn’t allow it. He knew those hands and who they belonged to. Warm oil was drizzled between his cheeks as Hawke thrust shallowly into his mouth. Fenris was eager to have all of his cock, eager for Anders’ cock. Hawke would tease until Anders was satisfied that Fenris was ready.

Fingers patiently stretched him open, his other hand rubbing Fenris’ thigh, up his side or across the small of his back. He ran his tongue along the cock in his mouth, sucking on the head as Hawke slowly pushed in to the back of his mouth before pulling out. Fenris whimpered in disappointment, looking up at the mage in front of him.

Hawke smiled down at him, one hand still twined in his hair, and stroked his cheek with the head of his length. “Be patient,” he said softly, fondly.

“Almost there love,” Anders said affectionately.

Another finger was added to the two already in his arse. Fenris moaned softly, unsure if Anders was addressing him or Hawke. He wanted to push back, to take more of his fingers but he was completely at their mercy. Hawke traced his lips and Fenris ran his tongue along what he could reach of his cock. Fingers thrust and spread, out slowly and back in. Fenris groaned, his cock aching to be touched.

“He’s ready love,” Anders said softly.

His fingers disappeared, his hand holding Fenris’ hip. Hawke waited, rubbing his cheek with his cock, fingers continuing to hold him still. Fenris felt his entrance being teased and he whimpered again. Anders slowly seated his cock, humming contentedly. Only when he could feel flesh against his arse and a hand at his other hip did Hawke guide himself back into Fenris’ mouth. Two hands were wound in his hair once more.

Fenris gripped the sheets tightly, trying to keep them from seeing him tremble. It wasn’t fear that made him shake even though he should have been afraid. He was excited, happy to be between these two mages. Eager for a set of balls slapping his arse and another at his chin, Fenris trusted them.

They moved in unison, in and out. Their hands kept him perfectly still. Fenris breathed in deeply through his nose when he was allowed, listening to their moans of pleasure. Tension built, coiling in his gut and making his limbs tremble visibly. Over and over the two mages thrust into him, their rhythm stuttering. Anders gasped behind him, burying his cock to the hilt. Fenris groaned around the cock in his throat, swallowing as Hawke’s seed slid down. He panted heavily when Hawke pulled out, Anders leaning over him, still buried balls deep. Fenris’ cock was gripped and…

He bolted upright in his bed, panting, his cock erect and twitching. Without thinking he flung the blankets off and fisted his cock quickly. Fenris gasped when his orgasm hit soon after. The tension in his gut hadn’t been entirely part of the dream. It was only after, when he sat panting to catch his breath that he felt slightly guilty.

Since accidentally overhearing part of their conversation the dreams had grown in frequency. Hawke had grown friendly, more like he was with Varric or Aveline. Even Anders seemed to be a little more accepting. Dinner had been slightly awkward but the two after in the following weeks had been less so each time. He did what he could to curb this odd desire when he was awake but his mind did what it wanted to when he was asleep.

His waking mind still thought that he would never have a chance to sate his lust for them and the dreams only made that worse. Talking with Sebastian about the dreams had only made his friend worry for him. The only other person he would feel comfortable discussing them with was Hawke, which he was still reluctant to do. He still wasn’t sure if it was guilt that had begun them but at this point Fenris didn’t think that mattered much. If he didn’t get some sort of relief from them he was apt to go mad or return to being angry and hateful.

Fenris sighed and flopped down onto his bed. Even though he didn’t want either Hawke or Anders to hate him he determined that confessing his lust was perhaps the only way to convince himself deep down that it would never happen. He looked up at the stars through the hole in his roof. When morning came he would go to Hawke’s estate and hope he didn’t get thrown out of their lives completely.

*

Hawke started awake at the knock on his door. Anders grumbled sleepily beside him and rolled over to his stomach. It was too early to be awake after a really late night. He stood after another knock and wearily made his way to the bedroom door. Hawke scrubbed his face and pulled at the front of his shirt before opening the door. Bodahn stood on the other side and Hawke arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you Messere,” he said apologetically. “You’re friend Fenris is here. He’s pretty insistent to speak with both of you.”

“How long has the sun been up?” Hawke asked frowning as he tugged on his shirt again.

“Around an hour Messere,” Bodahn replied. “Shall I tell him to come back later?”

“Anders?” said Hawke turning back to the bed.

“I’m not moving for a couple more hours at least,” he mumbled irritably. “If it’s that important send him up here.”

“Send him up,” Hawke said with a shrug.

He left the door open and pulled his shirt off as he turned back to the bed. Hawke yawned and sat heavily on the edge, dropping his slept in shirt to the floor. Anders rolled closer and Hawke scooted back a little until his lover was wrapped around him.

“All of my mana still hasn’t regenerated,” Anders said after a sleepy yawn.

“Blighted Bone Pit,” Hawke said through another yawn. “I wonder what Fenris wants.”

Anders grunted noncommittally and silence fell. Hawke scratched at his beard and tried to keep his eyes open. After a few minutes there was a light knock on the open door. Fenris stood in the doorway. Hawke waved in the grim looking elf, a little more awake than he had been.

“What’s wrong?” Hawke asked as Fenris stepped around to the side of the bed. “Danarius finally decide to make an appearance?”

“No,” Fenris said a little anxiously. His eyes darted from Hawke to Anders and then to the floor.

“Good,” Anders said rising up on his elbow. “Not sure I could muster enough for a fight right now.”

“I am sorry to bother you so early,” he said looking up briefly. “I must confess something.”

Hawke glanced at Anders, found a similar puzzled frown and prompted Fenris to go on. “We’re listening.”

Fenris took a deep breath and raised his head, eyes darting between Hawke and Anders. “I dream of you…both of you. They are…lustful.”

“Lustful,” Anders said flatly.

“As in sex?” Hawke asked. “Please explain…vague details.”

“I’m always between the both of you,” Fenris replied quietly. “I have tried to ignore them. I know that…”

“Wait a second,” interrupted Anders. He sat up next to Hawke. “Between? Not using us like you did over there?”

“You are most often behind me,” said Fenris evenly as he met Anders’ confused gaze. “I never touched Hawke while I was living in that other world.”

“I’m not sure if were supposed to be flattered or disturbed,” said Hawke his puzzled frown deepening. “How long have we been the subject of your wet dreams?"

“Soon after our discussion in his clinic.”

“Why tell us now?” Anders asked.

“I have them more often,” Fenris said looking back down at his feet. “I am not sure if they began because of guilt but…they are a mirror of my waking desires. I do not want things between us to return to what they were. If I am ever to get a restful night’s sleep I must hear from each of you that this…fantasy…will never be fulfilled.”

Hawke turned to Anders and saw his shock mirrored on his lover. “Could you…stay here for a minute?” he said turning back to Fenris when his voice would work.

The elf nodded and turned towards the hearth silently. Hawke took Anders’ hand and pulled him out into the hallway a few feet away from the open bedroom door.

“Where’s he been hiding it?” Hawke asked quietly. “Other than the odd staring I haven’t noticed this lust at all.”

“I don’t know,” Anders replied shaking his head. “This might be a ruse but…I don’t know.”

“I refuse to believe we were right to begin with. He’s never even said anything to either of us that’s slightly off. He fell asleep while you worked on his leg, let me take his armor off and he’s actually been quite pleasant to talk to.”

“He has been. He’s even answered some of my questions about Tevinter. Normally, not angry or condescending. He’s asked me about my past, listened. Actually listened. Not just humoring me.”

Hawke scrubbed his face and paced in agitation. “Maybe this is something leftover from the slave world.”

“If he really feels that guilty about what he did over there…What could we do?”

“I don’t think hearing us tell him no will work the way he wants it to.”

“What are you suggesting?” Anders said cautiously.

“When I was a kid the best way to make me want something was to tell me I couldn’t have it.”

“You’re still like that.”

“I’m persistent when I know what I want,” Hawke said stopping in front of Anders. “If we help him work through this…whatever it is, he might end up better off. It might include a little fooling around though. I’m willing as long as you are.”

“If I’m not?”

“Then we go back in there and tell him what he wants to hear and figure out some other way to help him work through the guilt.”

“I’ll agree on one condition,” Anders said after a moment. “Absolutely nothing happens without all three of us present.”

“Definitely,” Hawke said.

“I hope we don’t regret this,” Anders muttered.

“Me too,” said Hawke softly.

He led the way back into his bedroom and they found Fenris still standing in front of the hearth. He turned to face them when Hawke cleared his throat.

“After some discussion we have decided that we are not opposed to fulfilling your fantasy,” Hawke said calmly.

Fenris’ eyes widened in shock. “Not…opposed?” he said slowly. His gaze bounced from Hawke to Anders and back. “That is…excuse me.” He bolted for the door and Hawke ran after him.

“Fenris wait!” Hawke stood at the top of the stairs and watched him disappear out the front door.

“It’s too early for this,” Anders said irritably coming to a stop beside him.

“Andraste’s ass,” Hawke swore. “Let’s go find him.”


	7. Chapter 7

Fenris paced the length of his room. When he’d gone over there he’d expected to come back disheartened and had been prepared to leave Kirkwall altogether if they had reacted badly. He’d never considered the possibility that they might be interested. Neither had shown a bit of interest previously but he’d been careful to keep these desires hidden. Before he could even begin to consider why he heard the front door being slammed shut.

“Fenris!” Hawke called out.

He groaned and sat on a nearby bench. Two sets of footsteps stomped up the stairs and moments later both mages stood in his messy room.

“I thought you’d be here,” said Hawke as he sat on the bench opposite Fenris.

“Why did you bring this up if you were just going to run away?” Anders asked angrily standing beside Hawke.

“You weren’t supposed to agree,” Fenris growled scowling up at him.

“Calm down,” Hawke snapped. “I swear I’ll flatten you both if you start this shit again.”

Anders huffed and sat heavily on the bench.

Fenris took a deep breath and leaned forward. “I apologize. I was expecting to be sent away.”

“A month ago and you might have been,” Hawke said evenly. “You’re not exactly the same elf that we sent to another world. We’ve noticed the staring. You’ve never given any other indication of this lust you say you feel. I thought you’d be ecstatic at the chance to live out these dreams.”

“Neither of you seemed interested,” Fenris said sitting up straight. He turned to Anders. “Did you truly agree to this?”

“I did,” Anders replied coolly. “As long as nothing happens without all three of us present.”

“Why? After what happened over there…”

“Because you trusted me. You would never have simply fallen asleep and let me heal you before. I’ve watched you stagger away from me many times.”

“Haven’t you talked to Sebastian about these dreams?” Hawke asked.

“I have,” Fenris said quietly. “He believes that they are caused by guilt. Perhaps they were to begin with but…I’m not so certain that’s why they have continued.”

“So why do you think you keep having them?” said Hawke.

“And how have you hidden it from us?” Anders added.

Fenris stood and propped his sword against the wall by his bed. “I have been…unkind to both of you. After seeing what might have been I appreciate who you are a little more.” He gestured at Hawke as he walked back to the bench. “I simply wished to be a friend you deserve.” Fenris sat and waved at Anders. “I wished to know why, what drove you to accept…it. These dreams, this lust…I have tried to ignore it. I believed it wasn’t possible…but they will not stop. I have the dreams more often after…”

“After you heard us talking in the library that day?” Hawke said confidently after a brief pause.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Fenris said softly. “If either of you had turned earlier…”

“I see two paths before us,” Hawke said after an awkward silence. “We lay some ground rules and see what happens or you continue trying to cope by yourself.”

“May I have some time?” Fenris asked. “I am…stunned.”

“No more than we are,” Anders snorted. “You’ve done a terrific job of keeping it to yourself.”

“Take as much time as you need,” said Hawke standing. “Even if you decide that you don’t want to risk sex don’t be afraid to talk to us.”

“I meant what I said Fenris,” Anders said gently. “It’s nice without the yelling and glaring.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“We’ll see you later,” Hawke said. “We’re going back to bed.”

Fenris nodded and watched them leave. He sighed and stood, walked slowly to his bed and lay back. They were offering what he had been so sure would never happen. Now that he had the chance to rid himself of this lust he wasn’t sure that he should. For most of the day he questioned their motives and his. He fell asleep that night no closer to knowing what he should do.

For most of the week he argued with himself. He didn’t avoid them, wanting to see how they acted. Neither brought up their discussion or acted any different than they had for the last month. It was puzzling that they didn’t seem interested despite their offer. Fenris hoped it was because he’d asked for time to decide.

The dreams didn’t abate. With the sun near the western horizon and still no idea what he should do he found himself at the front door of Hawke’s estate. Fenris knocked and instead of the dwarf, Hawke opened the door. His staff poked up over one shoulder and he was dressed for battle.

“Hello Fenris,” he said cheerfully. “What brings you here so late?”

“Nothing important,” Fenris said hesitantly. “I can come back later if you’re busy.”

“Anders and I were going to have a few at the Hanged Man,” Hawke said casually. “Want to come with?”

“I would actually rather speak with you…both of you,” he said nervously.

“Ah,” said Hawke cautiously. “Come in.”

He moved aside and Fenris stepped through the door. Hawke led him through the foyer and started up the stairs. Anders appeared on the balcony, also dressed to go out, and stopped with a hand on the railing. They exchanged a look and Anders nodded before he turned and went back into the bedroom.

Anders was sitting on the edge of the bed, his staff propped against the wall. Fenris moved further into the room resisting the urge to pace. Hawke leaned his staff next to Anders’ and sat next to him.

“Have you made a decision or do you just want to talk?” Hawke asked.

“I am still unsure,” Fenris said forcing himself to meet their eyes.

“Are you afraid of something?” Anders asked.

“What happens if we do this and I decide I don’t want to later?”

“Then it doesn’t happen again,” Hawke said earnestly. “We aren’t going to force you into doing anything you don’t want to.”

Fenris nodded and paced rapidly as he thought. His biggest worry was that reality wouldn’t match what he’d been imagining. In his dreams they were both careful not to hurt. He wasn’t treated as a toy they shared but more like a loved partner. Fenris stopped in front of them as an idea struck him.

“May I watch the two of you?” he asked.

“Have sex?” Hawke replied with a puzzled frown.

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to critique us are you?” Anders asked with a scowl.

“No,” Fenris said. “I want to see how you are with each other.”

“Oh I get it,” said Hawke after a moment. “You want to see if we’re anything like what you keep dreaming.” He smirked and turned to Anders. “I’m game.”

“All right,” Anders said with a shrug. “You can sit over there.” He gestured at the desk chair in the corner of the room. “Feel free to tug off but do it quietly.”

“No interfering either,” Hawke added as he stood.

“Now?” Fenris asked in shock.

“Why not?” said Hawke. “It would have happened later anyway.”

Anders worked on removing his coat while Hawke shut the bedroom door. Fenris, still feeling a little stunned, propped his sword next to their staves and quietly moved to the chair Anders had indicated. He watched them strip, talking quietly. Hawke glanced at him and Anders smirked, leaned forward and whispered something before kissing along his jaw.

Hawke chuckled softly, his arms around Anders. They were pressed tightly together standing by the end of the bed. Hands slid across skin, lingering here and there. Anders seemed to ignore Fenris completely as he gently pushed Hawke to a sitting position. Hawke glanced at him again and once more Anders whispered something to him. He nodded and scooted backwards while Anders went around to one of the nightstands.

Fenris noticed as Hawke turned over that he was completely flaccid. The mage settled on his knees, arse in the air with his arms folded on the bed, turned away from him slightly. Anders crawled onto the bed and sat on his feet between Hawke’s legs. His cock was fully erect. The healer continued to ignore him as he dropped a vial on the bed nearby.

As he watched Anders run his hands along thighs and back, Fenris couldn’t help but remember watching their slave counterparts. He remembered feeling like an intruder, the disgust he’d felt at a show put on for his pleasure. While this Hawke and Anders obviously knew he watched it was much different. Fenris couldn’t see everything that was being done and Anders was deliberately ignoring him, even positioning Hawke so he wouldn’t be able to see him watching.

His leggings grew uncomfortable and Fenris quietly pulled off his gauntlets. Anders took his time, soothing and preparing. Fenris didn’t see him rubbing the oil or his fingers stretching. He knew by Hawke’s low moans. Anders was nearly silent when he rose up on his knees. Hawke rose up on his hands, uttering a soft sound that might have been his lover’s name. Fenris loosened the laces on his pants.

He watched Anders’ arse flex as he thrust, listened to Hawke’s low noises of pleasure, and was surprised to find that he didn’t feel like an intruder as he’d sort of expected to. It felt more like being fortunate to be allowed to stay. Quietly Fenris freed his cock, slouched in the chair and rested his head on top of its back. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Hawke gasp and moan as he stroked himself. After he peaked, Fenris found them watching him when he sat up. They sat in the middle of the bed, their limbs entwined around each other. Anders smiled and silently tossed him a rag.

“Did we pass?” Hawke asked also smiling.

It wasn’t a smirk. His tone wasn’t sarcastic. Fenris nodded as he cleaned his hand and cock with the rag.

“I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update on anything I'm working on will probably be on the weekend. This week has gotten busy and there won't be much time for writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Rules had been discussed the next day and a date set for their first encounter. Four days later Hawke, Anders and Fenris sat in a triangle atop Hawke’s large bed. Armor and weapons had been left outside the room. Both mages had agreed to no magic and Fenris promised to make sure his markings weren’t used. Anders and Hawke had both reassured Fenris that Justice wouldn’t make an appearance.

Hawke sat with his legs crossed, his hands clasped loosely in his lap, a little nervous despite the fact this was his suggestion. Anders seemed the most relaxed, leaning back on his hands his legs also crossed. Fenris was clearly more nervous than Hawke was. He sat with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, not quite daring to meet either mage’s gaze.

Anders snorted in amusement and sat up straight. “You both need to relax.”

“Why aren’t you anxious?” Fenris asked finally looking up at him.

“Mages aren’t allowed many things in the circle,” Anders replied evenly. “Privacy is one of them. Everyone else ignores you tugging off as long as you do it quietly. Besides.” He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. “I did work in the Pearl for a few months.”

“The Pearl?” said Fenris arching an eyebrow.

“Denerim’s version of the Blooming Rose,” Hawke said sweeping off his shirt as well.

“You were a…” Fenris said in surprise. He stopped suddenly and focused on his shirt.

“A whore,” said Anders smirking. “Before Justice I was more like Isabela.”

“I find that a little hard to believe,” Fenris said with a little smile.

Anders shrugged and said evenly, “Maybe we can discuss it later.”

Fenris nodded and turned to Hawke “How…experienced are you?”

“I’m a farm boy,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s just say you can count my previous partners on one hand.”

“Come on you two,” said Anders a little impatiently. “Don’t get shy now.”

He had shed his pants and smallclothes and leaned back on his elbows, knees upright and spread. Fenris swallowed audibly as he stared at Anders’ semi-erect cock before nodding slightly. Hawke worked his pants off, pulling his small clothes with, and dropped them over the side of the bed. He slid over next to Anders and mimicked his position. His cock was completely limp but Fenris seemed just as interested. The elf sat on his feet in front of them, his dick jutting out stiffly despite his nerves.

Hawke and Anders had had a few late night discussions in the days between. Because Anders was much more experienced, Hawke was only too glad to let him lead these encounters. They had agreed to let Fenris set the pace but Anders was going to encourage slowly working up to whatever happened in his dreams. Anders rose up on his hands and gave each of them a small smile.

“So,” Anders said casually. “Where would you like to begin Fenris?”

“I…do not know,” Fenris said softly. “I want to be here. I trust you both. But I am…a little frightened.”

“Danarius?” said Anders gently.

“Partially,” said Fenris his gaze darting from Anders to him and back.

“Let’s start slow,” Anders said in that same gentle soothing tone. “You pick one of us and using only your hands bring us off. Then we’ll switch, you pick, and one of us will finish you with only our hands.”

“Hawke,” said Fenris immediately.

Anders nodded and scooted away, lying on his side facing them with his head propped up on a hand. He smiled and gestured at Hawke with the other. Fenris crawled up slowly and settled on his knees between Hawke’s legs. Hawke smiled nervously and let them fall further apart. He was entirely unsure how he felt about Fenris being there instead of Anders but nodded encouragingly when the elf tentatively reached for a thigh.

The tips of his fingers skated lightly down the inside from his knee. Hawke bit his lip to stifle a giggle and exhaled noisily when the mild tickling stopped. Fenris arched an eyebrow at him and Hawke smiled sheepishly.

“A little harder,” he said. “I’m…pretty ticklish.”

Fenris smirked briefly but nodded. Both hands ran firmly down the inside of his thighs and back up. Hawke smiled and nodded when Fenris looked at him, one hand reaching for his balls. His sack was cupped, tentatively held and pulled gently. He watched the elf glance quickly at Anders and followed his gaze. His lover was lying in the same position, the hand that wasn’t propping up his head idly stroking himself. The look on his face was odd but Hawke’s attention was brought back to Fenris.

It was very clear that the elf knew what he was doing. Tentative and nervous had been replaced by sure and steady. His balls were being tugged and rolled gently. Fenris’ other hand was rubbing the skin beneath his balls. Hawke slid to his back, his cock stiffening. Both of his hands moved, one around his cock and the other appearing at his chest.

Hawke straightened his legs wondering how Fenris was holding himself up. Steady strokes and gentle pressure at his nipple had him gripping the sheets and panting. The hand that wasn’t around his cock didn’t remain where it was. It went from one nipple to the other, down to his balls and back up again. Hawke watched him as pleasure built. Fenris was intent but at every soft gasp and quiet moan the corners of his mouth turned up.

He glanced at Anders and found him sitting up, his hands resting on his knees, and his gaze riveted to Fenris. The odd look he’d glimpsed before was still there but his prick was fully erect. Hawke closed his eyes, dug his heels into the bed and rolled his hips into Fenris’ hand. The steady pace sped, and soon enough Hawke grunted as he came. The strokes slowed, squeezing lightly and stopped altogether. Panting, he rose up on his elbows and smiled at Fenris who smiled tentatively back as he released Hawke’s softening member. Anders’ smile was back as he held out a rag that had been left on the nightstand. Fenris cleaned his hand and Hawke swiped at the small amount of seed that had landed on him.

“That was…interesting,” Anders said. He cleared his throat and scooted back to sit on his feet next to Hawke. “Which of us do you want?”

Fenris’ head swiveled slightly as he looked at each of them. His erection hadn’t faltered a bit. His gaze finally stopped and he said in a small voice, “Anders.”

“Is there anything in particular you want me to avoid?” Anders asked seriously.

“No,” Fenris said as he shifted. “We have already discussed that. Do you want me lie down or…”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Anders replied.

After a bit of shuffling Fenris, ended up on his back where Hawke had been his legs flat and spread in a ‘v’. Anders knelt at his side, his legs also slightly spread. Hawke stood off to the side and watched. The elf was obviously a little nervous and Anders spent some time soothing him. He had felt those hands rubbing, pressing and pinching on nearly every part of his body. As Hawke watched Anders relax and soothe before he began stroking Fenris, he understood the odd look he’d seen.

Hawke crossed his arms over his chest and fought the jealousy that rose up as he watched his lover pleasure another man. He also understood Fenris’ glance to Anders after he held his balls and why he’d been chosen first. It was no secret that they were fiercely protective of each other and that they both had terrible tempers. Hawke was more likely to lose his however and Fenris was aware of that. He watched intently and stayed stubbornly still and silent. They had all agreed to this.

It was still there when Fenris gasped quietly and spilled over Anders’ hand. They shared a look and Anders gave him a crooked smile. Hawke was fairly certain he’d come to the same conclusion and smirked back. Before Fenris could fully recover he walked around the bed and crawled up behind Anders.

“Your turn love,” Hawke said softly.

Fenris pulled his legs up and moved until he was resting against the headboard. Anders had the rag and half turned as he wiped away spend. Hawke wrapped his arms around him with his legs spread wide and pulled their bodies together. He kissed Anders’ cheek and rested his chin on his shoulder. Anders settled against him with his arms over Hawke’s.

He followed the rules that had been set before they started. Hawke pinched his nipple and rubbed, listening for the soft exhale before gripping his cock. Anders was panting after a short amount of time. Hawke knew he liked a firm grip and rapid strokes. He pinched and rubbed at one nipple then the other resisting the urge to suck on his neck. When Anders had also spent himself Hawke kissed his cheek again. Fenris was watching intently and Hawke offered him a smile.

“Still want to go on?” he asked.

“Yes,” Fenris replied without hesitation.

“Next week?” Anders said a little breathlessly as he swiped at Hawke’s hand.

“That sounds good,” said Fenris. His smile was a bit more confident and he was definitely more relaxed than he had been to begin with.

“Are you going to stay here or go home?” Hawke asked. “I had Orana make sure the room you stayed in last time was ready.”

“I believe I will go home,” he said. “I…wish to think.”

“Let’s get presentable then,” said Hawke cheerfully. “Want a snack for the road?”

“No thank you,” Fenris said as he stood.

Hawke filled what could have been awkward silence with cheerful chatter that had nothing to do with what they had just done. Fenris either didn’t notice that Anders was still erect or he chose not to mention it. They saw him to the door and when it was shut behind him Hawke fell quiet and led Anders back to their room.

“He looked a bit happier,” Hawke said as he began removing his clothing once more.

“I imagine he’s ecstatic that he didn’t end up a pile of ashes or squashed against the floor,” Anders said also shedding clothes.

“Looks like we need slow as much as he does,” said Hawke smirking. “I’m rather glad he went home.”

“Why is that?” Anders asked stepping out of his pants.

Hawke took his hand and pulled him to the bed. “Because I won’t feel bad after the noisy possessive sex we’re about to have.”

Anders grinned and gestured at the rumpled sheets. “Assume the position and let the howling begin.”


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks Fenris showed up at twilight on their chosen day of the week. The second encounter Anders had them in a circle, Fenris pleasuring Anders while Anders pleasured Hawke and he pleasured Fenris. That had still been hands only. On the third encounter lips and tongue had been added but none of them had gone near a cock. Oral sex hadn’t been disallowed but Hawke and Fenris had followed Anders’ lead, keeping their lips and tongues to upper bodies. Hawke and Anders had agreed previously that they would avoid kissing each other on the mouth while with Fenris.

Hawke found it easier to deal with the jealousy when all three of them were participating. Anders had agreed. None of them talked about their sexual exploits in the days that followed. They weren’t trying to keep their activities a secret exactly, they had just all agreed that it was something better kept private.

There hadn’t been quite as many of those odd wide eyed looks from Fenris. Hawke found it easy to be friendly with him and they had had discussions on quite a few varying topics. Fenris had asked a little more about their pasts and had shared more of his as well. Anders actually initiated a few conversations with him and while one grew a bit heated, they walked away frustrated rather than irate.

The next bedroom encounter was upon them and Hawke had found himself sort of looking forward to it. While this arrangement hadn’t become rote yet he did feel more relaxed about it. His sex life with Anders hadn’t suffered nor had their feelings for each other. That had helped quite a bit.

They were currently in the bedroom waiting for Fenris to arrive. The door was open and they both sat at the end of the bed. Anders was deep in thought, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his knees and his hands clasped between them. Hawke leaned casually back on his elbows, half of his attention on the open door and the other half on his lover.

“Hawke,” Anders said quietly but seriously as he half turned to face him. “Do you think you can handle watching me suck him off tonight?”

The thought produced mixed feelings but he nodded and said, “Probably. Any particular reason you’re asking?”

“It’s the logical next step,” Anders replied with a shrug. “I’ve been thinking recently though. Fenris told us that he dreams of being between us. If it’s guilt driving those dreams I don’t think working up to that without dealing with the underlying cause will actually help.”

“Can you handle it?” Hawke asked softly. He knew the underlying cause would be what had happened in the slave world.

Anders leaned back and kissed him on the cheek. “I wouldn’t have agreed to any of this if I couldn’t.” His smile became a little sad as he continued. “You were right. He felt he didn’t have any other choice.”

Hawke arched an eyebrow and said, “How did you figure that out?”

“He came by the clinic,” he said softly. “A day or so after the last time he was here. He…told me exactly what happened.”

“Didn’t he say that he wouldn’t explain?” Hawke asked.

“That was before this,” Anders said waving his hand at the open door. “I never would have imagined I’d be living in this estate in the first place let alone waiting for Fenris to show up _with my lover._ He’s probably in a similar state of mind.”

“It does seem a little crazy,” Hawke said with a smirk. He sat up and turned slightly to see him better. “I trust your judgment Anders. If you think it will help him then I won’t fuss about it. It’s inevitable anyway if we keep going with this.”

“I don’t honestly know if it will or not,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to…recreate what happened over there though.”

“The easiest way to accomplish that would be involving me,” said Hawke. “He said that he never touched me in that other world.”

Anders grinned suddenly and sat up. “That’s a good idea love. You could be behind him, just touching and kissing…or behind me.”

“I think I like the idea of being behind you,” Hawke said leaning forward. “I really like your behind.”

“We’ll ask Fenris,” Anders said leaning forward as well.

Their lips met in a kiss that didn’t last half as long as Hawke would have liked. Anders pulled away and stood as Hawke lounged back onto the bed.

“I’m going down to meet him,” said Anders as he turned for the door.

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” Hawke said. “I’ll get undressed.”

Anders pulled the door mostly shut when he stepped out into the hallway. This night of the week was chosen mostly because it was the night Bodahn and Sandal weren’t in the estate. Since Orana refused to leave the estate she’d been warned to stay out of the foyer and away from his room. There was little chance of being interrupted.

Hawke sat up and pulled off his shirt. His boots were already under the bed and he lay back to remove his trousers and small clothes. He laced his fingers beneath his head and brought his feet up on the bed thinking about which option he’d prefer. The thought of watching Anders suck off Fenris brought up the now familiar jealousy. It was also just a bit arousing.

He was picturing Anders on his hands and knees, Fenris in front and him behind, idly stroking his stiffening cock when they entered the room after a longer than expected wait. The door was shut and Fenris took a few steps forward watching intently. Anders gave him a smirk over the elf’s shoulder.

“Hello Fenris,” Hawke said cheerfully still stroking himself.

“Hawke,” Fenris said evenly.

Anders’ smirk widened as his shirt dropped to the floor. “Fenris decided that you should be behind me as long as he gets to suck you off first.”

“Does that mean I don’t get to fuck you?” Hawke asked feeling a tad disappointed.

“If you are agreeable,” Fenris said cautiously. “I have agreed to allow Anders to use magic.”

He grinned looking from Fenris’ cautiously hopeful expression to Anders’ almost triumphant one. “Sounds good,” Hawke said. “Where do you want me?”

“At the edge of the bed,” said Fenris with a quick smile.

“Do you mind if I run my fingers through your hair,” Hawke asked as he slid forward.

“No,” Fenris said as he pushed down his leggings. “Just don’t pull.”

Fenris knelt between his knees and didn’t hesitate a moment. Hawke gasped as he sunk halfway down his semi-erect cock. It didn’t take long at all before he was completely stiff and panting. He let his head fall back, leaning back on one arm while the other settled lightly on Fenris’ head. Down and up, his tongue pressed on all the right spots. Further down each time until his nose was among the thick black curls at the base. Hawke closed his eyes, enjoying the warm wet heat of his mouth. His breathing grew heavier and Fenris rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

“He’s close,” Anders said from behind him sounding slightly strained.

Hawke groaned and Fenris stopped with his lips stretched around the base of his cock. His throat rippled around the head and Hawke’s seed jetted out, directly down his throat. Fenris didn’t move until his spasms stopped. He was panting when he finally sat up. Hawke dropped bonelessly to the bed.

“I feel very inadequate,” said Hawke after a moment. “I also find it disturbing that neither of you seem to have a gag reflex.”

Anders snorted in amusement and appeared above him. He kissed Hawke’s forehead and said “Don’t feel bad love.”

“We’ve had a lot of practice,” Fenris said dryly.

Hawke looked at the elf briefly and found a tiny smirk. “That doesn’t really make me feel better,” he said with a small smile.

“You just need more practice,” Anders said as he reached for his cock. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Hawke replied.

The spell was brief but his flagging member began stiffening again immediately. Hawke worked his way out from underneath Anders and asked, “How is this going to work?”

“Just get behind me,” Anders said as he crawled forward to the edge of the bed.

Fenris had stood up and Anders stopped in front of him. Hawke watched his lover look up at his friend, the question clear in his expression, as he crawled onto the bed behind him. He found a bottle of oil on the pillow behind him and poured some into his hand as Fenris nodded.

“Are you ready Anders?” Hawke asked as he stroked his cock.

“Yes,” Anders answered looking over his shoulder briefly.

Hawke positioned himself and rose up onto his knees. Anders already had Fenris’ cock in his mouth as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed inside. Fenris had a white knuckled grip on one of the bedposts, his other hand resting lightly on Anders’ shoulder. He looked up at Hawke, over Anders, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Hawke smiled as Anders grunted wordlessly around Fenris’ cock and pushed back against him impatiently.

A corner of Fenris’ mouth turned up and his expression became a little more relaxed. Hawke watched as he griped his lover’s hips and began thrusting. He adjusted his angle until Anders groaned and rocked back. Fenris’ gaze was glued to Anders. Hawke smiled again and sped up his pace. He suspected this was exactly what his lover had wanted and Fenris swallowing his cock had been a compromise. Reaching around he gripped Anders’ cock to keep Anders from bringing himself over. Anders made a soft whining noise.

“Not yet love,” Hawke said affectionately. “Finish Fenris first.”

He kept a steady rhythm and watched for their signs. Because he had just peaked Hawke knew he’d last longer than either of them at the moment. Anders signs he knew well but Fenris’ he was still learning. The elf grunted and his previously still hips jerked forward a little. Moments later Anders was panting harshly with his forehead resting on Fenris’ stomach.

“Garrett,” Anders whimpered.

Hawke paused when he was flush against Anders arse. With his free hand he pulled the mage upright and resumed a slow pace. Fenris watched, breathing heavily while he clung to the bedpost. Anders head rolled back to rest on his shoulder, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

“Garrett,” he whined again. “Please.”

“Fenris,” Hawke said after a tender kiss to Anders’ cheek. “Would you like help him out?”

His gaze went from Hawke to Anders’ cock with his hand still wrapped around it. Fenris nodded and leaned forward a little. “Anders?” he said questioningly.

“Yes,” Anders moaned immediately. “Please anything, Maker…”

Hawke let go of his cock and watched it disappear down Fenris’ throat. He gripped Anders’ hips and chased his second orgasm of the night. Anders groaned uncharacteristically loud, his hands coming to rest in Fenris’ hair. Hawke could feel him trembling and suddenly he tensed. Like he had with Hawke, Fenris stopped with his lips at the base swallowing as Anders came down his throat. Hawke felt his muscles clench around his cock and it was enough to pull him over as well.

Fenris pulled off gasping for breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Anders was panting heavily, sitting on Hawke’s lap relaxed against him, his cock still buried inside. Hawke wrapped his arms around Anders’ chest and smiled at Fenris.

“Will you stay?” Hawke asked.

“Yes,” Fenris said returning his smile. “I believe I will.”

“Good,” Anders panted. “I don’t want to get dressed.”

Hawke chuckled and kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

With Fenris safely down in his guest room half an hour later Hawke straddled Anders’ legs. Fenris had finally asked why Anders doesn’t ever seem to go soft after an orgasm. Explaining about Grey Warden stamina and the side effect of being able to orgasm three or four times without flagging had made the elf a little nervous. Both of them reassured him that Anders wouldn’t ever take advantage of this without permission. The conversation had ended with light hearted laughter after Anders told a few stories of how annoying it could be.

Hawke, who generally preferred bottoming but didn’t mind it either way, had always adored his lover’s unusual stamina. Anders had learned how to deal with it long ago but some nights he loved making sure that Anders was completely satisfied. He didn’t think there would be any objections tonight as he leaned forward, his hands resting on the pillow beside Anders’ head.

“Can I?” Hawke asked softly brushing their lips together.

Anders merely smiled and handed him the bottle of oil that still sat on a pillow nearby. Hawke grinned and sat up. He poured a generous amount into his hand and stroked Anders’ still erect cock a few times. The rest he rubbed around his entrance, pushing his fingers inside briefly. Hawke positioned himself and slowly sunk down until they were flush.

“Maker,” Anders sighed happily. “You spoil me love.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Hawke replied with a small smirk.

Anders rolled his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. There was no talk as Hawke began rocking. Hands slid across skin and their tongues met in slow kisses. Hawke enjoyed the closeness, the kissing and touching. He loved the feel of Anders’ cock sliding in and out. On nights like this, with the immediate lust out of the way, it didn’t matter if he peaked again as long as Anders went to sleep with a small smile and a soft cock. When they were both sated they spooned together under the sheet.

“You wanted to be between us didn’t you,” Hawke said softly into his hair.

“Yes,” Anders replied sheepishly. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve been with more than one person and the thought just…really turned me on.”

Hawke kissed the back of his head and snuggled closer. Anders turned after a moment and ran a hand through his hair.

“Why did you offer to let him finish me?” he asked softly.

“Well,” Hawke said with a sheepish smile. “It was…sort of impulsive. I just pictured the two of you in the foyer negotiating and I wanted to throw you both off.”

“Ah,” said Anders flatly. His hands paused and he closed his eyes for a moment. He frowned remorsefully and said, “I’m sorry. I guess we should have included you.”

“No harm done,” said Hawke smiling. “Besides, I’d figured out you wanted to be there. I didn’t expect him to suck you off as well though. You seemed to enjoy it and…I’ll admit…seeing that…It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“I promise we’ll save the discussion next time,” he said apologetically. Anders smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Watching him swallow you wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be either.”

“Who would have believed…” Hawke said with a wry smile.

“Certainly not me,” said Anders softly. “Good night love.”

They fell asleep soon after, Hawke hoping that they were helping Fenris and wondering what would happen next week.

A few days later Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Sebastian were huddled in a cave on Sundermount. All of them were stark naked, their clothing strewn about them while they huddled around a fire Anders had managed to set after drying out the wood. A sudden heavy freezing rain had forced them to seek shelter while out helping Aveline.

She and a small group of her guardsmen had tracked a criminal up to Sundermount. Hawke hadn’t paid much attention to what he’d done beyond murder. Aveline had asked Hawke to make sure this fellow didn’t escape. He’d come at the small camp from one side while Aveline and the guard had come from another. The operation had been a stunning success in short order. While Aveline trudged back to Kirkwall Hawke had lingered, helping Anders to gather some herbs he needed.

When the sky had become overcast, the clouds leaden, Hawke had tried to get them back to the city. Instead of listening to the rain pattering on his windows, they’d been caught in the downpour and soaked through very quickly. The rain hadn’t let up at all and he was rather annoyed at having to spend a night in a cave.

Over the years Hawke had learned to bring a pack on his various excursions no matter how long he expected to be out of the city. Enough food for three or four days was always packed along with potions. How many potions he brought with usually depended on if Anders would be with him or not. One thing he usually didn’t bring was a blanket unless he knew that he’d be camping out.

Luckily Sebastian happened to have one. Most of the evening had been spent wedged between Anders and Fenris sitting as close to the fire as they dared with Sebastian’s blanket just managing to cover the four of them. Now that they were mostly warm and dry their clothing was still very damp.

“Wonderful,” Hawke muttered as Anders sunk down beside him.

“How are sleeping arrangements going to work?” Fenris asked. “The fire will die down eventually and it will be…a little chilly.”

“We aren’t going to set watches then?” Sebastian said.

“Any bandit stupid enough to be wandering out in this deserves a beating from four half asleep naked men,” Hawke said irritably. “There’s little point.”

“Well put love,” Anders snickered.

“Sleeping arrangements?” Fenris asked again as Sebastian sighed heavily.

“Sebastian has his blanket and Hawke and I can snuggle together to stay warm,” Anders said. Hawke nodded when he looked over at him. “You’re more than welcome to snuggle up with us.”

Fenris thought for a moment and nodded. He scooted closer as Anders pulled over the pack to use as a pillow. Hawke noticed Sebastian’s frown before the archer wrapped up and lay facing the fire. Anders lay on his side and Hawke scooted as close as he could get, ending up pressed against his back with an arm draped over his waist.

“Behind me Fenris,” Hawke said quietly. “Closest to the fire.”

He felt the elf pressed against him moments later as close to him as he was to Anders. Fenris’ arm came to rest on his shoulder. The fire crackled and the rain continued outside the cave. Hawke lay still and tried to sleep. Wedged between Anders and Fenris he was warm and comfortable but sleep was proving a bit difficult. Not only did he have the familiar press of Anders in front of him he could feel Fenris’ hot breath at the back of his neck, Fenris’ groin pressed to his arse and his groin pressed to Anders’ arse. Hawke wasn’t surprised at his surge of lust and the accompanying arousal. With Sebastian only a few feet away and absolutely nothing to cover themselves with, he knew that he’d just have to wait.

“Problem love?” Anders asked in a soft amused tone.

“Inevitable isn’t it,” Hawke whispered back. “Squashed in between you two.”

“Shh,” Fenris said quietly. “Sebastian.”

“I know what I want to happen in a few more days,” Hawke sighed quietly.

“Do we have to wait?” Anders whispered after a brief pause.

Hawke reached down a little and found Anders was also stiffening. He chuckled softly and stroked him a few times, kissing the back of his head.

“Don’t make it worse,” said Anders slapping his hand lightly.

“Sorry love,” Hawke said moving his hand back to Anders’ waist.

“No you’re not,” Anders replied shifting a little to rub his arse against him.

“Hush,” Fenris whispered fiercely. “I am agreeable but not here.”

“When we get back to the city then,” Hawke said.

There was an annoyed huff from Sebastian and they fell silent. Eventually he fell asleep.

*

Fenris woke rather early the next morning. He had rolled during the night and curled up slightly. Hawke had molded himself around him, arm resting on his side his hand flat against his stomach. Anders’ arm was draped over both of them, his hand resting on Fenris’ hip. Sebastian was a blanket covered lump not far away. Only the top of his head was visible.

He knew without a doubt if not for the archer’s presence last night would have ended with his dick up Hawke’s rear and Hawke’s up Anders’ rear. The idea that it might still happen later in the day was very exciting. That it wasn’t even their scheduled day for fooling around had set his stomach aflutter.

His dreams had diminished in frequency the longer he’d joined them. With the lust being sated other feelings had become clearer. Fenris was a little frightened by his want to be near them. He hadn’t mentioned his growing attachment to either of them. Anders’ clear want to be between them during the last session and Hawke’s clear want to be between them last night meant that they’d gotten over their jealousy. That Anders had suggested not waiting the three more days could only mean they had grown to like Fenris’ involvement in their sex life.

Sleeping so close hadn’t been uncomfortable at all. It was rather nice even now with Hawke curled around him and their hands resting on his body. He wasn’t sure that he’d want this closeness all the time but every once in a while would be nice. Fenris lay quietly waiting for them to wake, wondering if it would be possible to gain their affection.


	11. Chapter 11

The sky was still filled with fat dark gray clouds when they ventured out of the cave. The world was still soggy but rain wasn’t actively falling. Fenris trudged through the mud, annoyed with the squishy ground that got between his toes. Hawke set a harsh pace down the mountain but for once no one complained about it. None of them wanted to spend another night in a cave.

Aside from his annoyance with the mud Sebastian was giving him concerned looks. Fenris hadn’t spoken to him directly about his recent activities with Hawke and Anders. He was fairly certain their companions suspected what was going on however. After last night there was no way Sebastian didn’t know. Fenris appreciated his friend’s concern but he wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they would no doubt be having at some point.

Hawke’s pace wasn’t very conducive to conversation which he was grateful for. The rain had begun again before they actually made it back to Kirkwall. It wasn’t the sudden deluge that had instantly soaked them the previous day but more than enough to drench them by the time they finally stepped through the city gates. Fenris followed Hawke and Anders through Hightown with Sebastian bringing up the rear.

“Thanks for coming along Sebastian,” Hawke said turning around at the point their path’s parted. 

“You’re welcome Hawke,” Sebastian said with a small smile.

“I’m getting out of this rain,” said Hawke walking backwards after Anders who hadn’t stopped. “I’ll see you later Sebastian. Fenris, you’re welcome to come over.”

“I would like that,” Fenris said. “I will catch up momentarily.” Hawke nodded and turned. He turned to Sebastian and found the archer frowning slightly. “Sebastian…”

“You have become involved with them,” he stated gently.

Fenris couldn’t detect any disgust and it didn’t sound like an accusation. “Yes,” he replied simply.

Sebastian nodded, still frowning. “Be careful my friend.”

He merely nodded and watched Sebastian turn towards the Chantry. Fenris watched him walk away for a moment before hurrying after Hawke and Anders. They exchanged a look that was part curiosity along with a bit of worry.

“I hope we didn’t cause trouble,” Hawke said after a few steps.

“He does not approve,” Fenris said glancing at him. “I do not require his approval however. My dreams are all but gone now and I enjoy our…time together.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Hawke. “We enjoy our time together too. I don’t really want to be the cause of a broken friendship though.”

“Sebastian has expressed his concern before,” said Fenris. “I don’t believe our friendship is in danger.”

“This is actually helping then?” Anders asked cautiously.

Fenris arched an eyebrow at him and frowned in confusion.

“When you approached us about the dreams,” Anders clarified. “You said they might be caused by guilt.”

“I don’t feel any better about what happened in that world,” Fenris said after a moment of thought. “I did what I had to. It’s…easier to accept. I no longer think my dreams since returning home, were caused by that guilt.”

“What do you think caused them now?” Hawke asked curiously.

He looked over at Hawke, the thought of admitting to the affection he felt for both of them making his stomach clench nervously, and said, “I would rather not talk about that.”

“It’s all right if you don’t want to answer,” Hawke said calmly.

“We can keep on like we have been,” said Anders. “It can stop anytime you like too.”

“No,” Fenris said quickly. “I do enjoy it and I don’t want to stop. I just…want to be sure before I say anything more.”

“Fair enough,” Hawke said cheerfully. “Let’s hurry. This drizzle is annoying.”

The rest of the short trip through Hightown was silent. Their concern for his desires and his friendship with Sebastian was heart-warming. That they also respected the boundaries he set diminished the amount of fear he had. Fenris hoped that gaining their affection might not be as hard as he’d thought.

“I think I’m going to stay home for a few days,” Hawke said conversationally as they stood dripping in his foyer. “I’m thoroughly sick of rain.”

“I want a bath,” Anders said pulling off his coat and pauldrons. They were dropped in an untidy heap behind him. “I’ve got cave dirt in places I didn’t think possible.”

Hawke chuckled as he added his pack to the pile as well as his leather jerkin. “Sounds good to me. Good way to warm up. Care to join us Fenris?”

“I would like that,” he replied. “What of my equipment?”

“You can leave it here or take it to your room,” Hawke said as he bent to pull off his boots. “Though I think Orana would probably like it better if you left it here for Bodahn.”

Fenris looked down at his muddy feet and smirked as he looked back up at Hawke. “I believe you are correct.”

“Need a hand?” Anders asked. He had stripped down to his trousers, the rest of his clothing piled on top of their other things.

“I can manage,” Fenris said giving him a small smile.

“I’ll go get the bath ready then,” he replied also smiling.

“Send Bodahn if you see him,” Hawke said to his retreating figure.

Anders waved over his shoulder and for the next few minutes Fenris concentrated on peeling himself out of most of his wet clothing. His sword and armor was set on one of the benches along with both mage’s staves. Hawke lingered for a moment when he was down to only his trousers. Fenris smiled and waved him on.

He met Bodahn on his way out of the foyer. The dwarf was as friendly as he’d always been. They had a brief conversation while he and Sandal gathered up the things Hawke and Anders had left. Fenris left them with assurances that his equipment would be in his room shortly. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the bathing room. The large tub was already full of steaming water. Hawke and Anders stood off to the side, over a drain set into the tile floor. Both had shed their trousers and Hawke was pouring water over Anders.

“Fenris,” Hawke said after he’d shut the door. “Thought we’d get the top layer off first.”

“Then we can soak,” Anders said pushing his wet hair back. “Retire to the bedroom afterwards.”

The last sentence was spoken with a hopeful questioning lilt. Fenris nodded as he joined them and both mages grinned. They were quiet as Anders took a rag and scrubbed himself. He filled the bucket and poured water over Hawke. Anders gave him a clean rag and filled the bucket for Fenris. While Hawke scrubbed he was doused. Fenris was the last in the large tub.

There were benches built into the sides and Fenris sat across from them. They were both lounging back, heads resting on the lip of the tub, with their fingers laced together beneath the water. Both wore content smiles with half closed eyes. Fenris couldn’t help a smile of his own at their serenity. He leaned back as they were, sitting back up when his knees ran into theirs.

“Push over love,” Hawke said. “We might have just enough room for Fenris.”

Anders slid to one side and Hawke followed. He smiled at Fenris and patted the space next to him. Fenris moved over next to Hawke and they sat quietly, sitting hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder, relaxing in the hot water.

“I’m feeling a little sleepy,” Hawke said after a yawn.

“A nap sounds nice actually,” Anders said. “After sleeping on the ground and the tough hike down.”

“Nice soft bed,” Hawke murmured. “Squashed in between you both again…that was nice.”

“Quiet cuddly wake up sex,” said Anders softly. “Fenris?”

“You would share such a moment?” he asked sitting up and turning slightly to see them.

“We would,” Hawke said earnestly. Anders nodded in agreement.

“Then let us retire,” Fenris said as he stood, smiling. 


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Fenris arrived at the estate for their planned encounter hopeful that he would be between them. Hawke met him at the door, his normally cheerful demeanor a bit subdued. Fenris wondered if something was wrong as he followed Hawke up to his room. Anders sat on the bed wearing nothing but his small clothes. He looked unusually serious as well.

“Is something wrong?” Fenris asked looking nervously between both mages.

“No,” Anders said smiling a little. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“We’re all enjoying this,” Hawke said as he undressed. “Anders and I have discussed and we really want this to continue in a less…scheduled manner.”

“You’re free come by whenever,” said Anders. “We can’t guarantee sex every time you stop by but you’re welcome here.”

“We’ve also agreed to lift our rule of the three of us always being present,” Hawke said. “Adding you into our sex life hasn’t changed how we feel about each other.”

“I don’t think you’ll try and break us apart,” Anders said pulling off his small clothes. “You’ve been equally interested this whole time.”

“If you need some time that’s fine,” said Hawke sitting next to Anders. “We’ll be home on this day every week, probably eager for you to join us…barring unforeseen catastrophes of course.”

“Now that we have that bit of seriousness out of the way,” Anders said grinning. “What would you like to do?”

Fenris was stunned. He’d never really expected such trust from either of them. It had never been his intention to break them up and he’d never considered just being with one or the other. That he would definitely need time to ponder. The affection that had become clearer over the last month was for both of them equally.

There would be time later to decide. Right now he was being given a choice. Anders had led these encounters from the very beginning with the exception of the last unscheduled one. What would have happened on Sundermount hadn’t been exactly what had happened when they woke from their nap. He had learned that Hawke preferred to bottom.

He’d woken to hushed moans from both of his bed partners. They were on their sides, Anders behind Hawke and thrusting steadily, their hands twined together. The covers had been thrown off when they noticed him watching. Even though Hawke had been brought to completion he rolled onto his stomach and offered Fenris a go. Fenris had been reluctant until they explained Hawke’s preference and that it wasn’t uncommon for Anders to take him two or three times.

They had done many things over the last four weeks but there were two things that hadn’t happened. One he knew had been avoided on purpose. The other he thought was chance. Both could be done today, at the same time. He would still be between them just not like his dreams.

“I wish to be between you,” Fenris said evenly. “Hawke taking me from behind and…”

“You taking me,” Anders finished softly. He smiled reassuringly and scooted backwards a little. “How do you want me?”

Fenris thought as he undressed. “It would be easiest if you were on your hands and knees, close to the edge.”

“Are you sure?” Anders asked with a hint of concern.

“Yes,” said Fenris with a small smile.

Anders turned over, still looking a little worried. Hawke handed him a bottle of oil and sat next to Anders on the bed. Fenris stepped forward, memories of slave Anders in almost the exact same position running through his head. He focused on the scars, running his fingers lightly over a few of the shiny lines.

“He was not marked,” Fenris said tracing one of the gnarled lines up to his shoulder blade.

Hawke covered his hand and shook his head slightly when Fenris looked at him. He nodded in understanding and moved his hand down to Anders’ arse. Even though the mage was very unselfconscious bringing attention to the scars must bother him. The healer twisted a little to look over his shoulder.

“No,” said Anders. “I don’t suppose he would have been.” He smiled before straightening and folding his arms together on the bed.

Instead of dwelling on a potential mistake, nothing had been said about his scars at the beginning, he focused on preparing the mage. He poured oil in his palm and handed the bottle to Hawke. Fenris stroked himself a few times and then concentrated on Anders. His slick fingers circled first, listening and watching closely, and then he pushed one through the tight ring of muscle. Anders hummed and pushed back a little. Behind him Fenris felt Hawke running his hand lightly down his back.

“Bend over a little,” Hawke said. “And we can get started quicker.”

Anders snorted in amusement. “Shouldn’t Fenris be the eager one?”

Hawke chuckled and Fenris couldn’t help a smile. He widened his stance and bent at the waist, bracing himself lightly with his free hand on Anders’ arse. Moments later he felt Hawke’s thick fingers rubbing his entrance as he pushed another finger into Anders. Fenris pressed deeper, moved his fingers apart and pulled back. Hawke mimicked his actions, stretching him as he stretched Anders. Fenris could hear Anders’ breathing grow heavy. His soon matched the mage in front of him.

“Ready,” Anders said pushing back eagerly.

“I am as well,” said Fenris pulling his fingers out.

He stroked his stiff cock a few times and slowly pushed inside of Anders. Hawke’s fingers had disappeared from his arse and Fenris added a soft moan to Anders’ as he was slowly filled. It was unlike anything he’d felt before. He gripped Anders’ hips to steady himself as Hawke gripped his sides.

“Maker,” Hawke muttered.

“Somebody move,” Anders whined impatiently.

Fenris nodded and took a shuddering breath. He moved his hips back seating Hawke fully and pulling out of Anders then forward, seating himself as Hawke’s cock slid out. Back and forth he moved, his hips snapping one direction then the other. Their soft groans and his grunts filled the room. Tension coiled quickly in his gut and released just as quickly. He buried himself in Anders with a gasp, his steady rhythm coming to a halt.

It took moments for Hawke to begin his own fast pace. Fenris kept his grip on Anders’ hips as the mage stroked himself. He panted as he listened to the groans coming from both of them. Anders came next, followed by Hawke moments later. They disentangled themselves and lay on the bed to catch their breath.

“That was nice,” Hawke said. “I want to be in the middle at some point though.”

“You know love,” Anders said rising up on one elbow to see over Fenris. “There’s a different way you could be in the middle.”

“I thought we’d already established I’m terrible at sucking dick,” he replied also rising up on one elbow.

“You are not,” said Anders irritably. “That’s not what I was thinking about anyway.”

“Ah,” Fenris said. “I approve.” He and Anders exchanged a grin and they turned back to Hawke.

“This is something really kinky isn’t it?” Hawke asked.

“Kinky yes but not that kinky,” Anders said. “You see, Fenris could be lying on the bed like he is now. You could be over him like this.” Anders straddled his hips and leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands above Fenris’ shoulders. “And I would be behind you.”

“Both of you…” Hawke began. His eyes grew wide and he added in a small voice, “Is that even possible?”

“Absolutely,” said Anders straightening. “I’ve been on both ends. One of my regulars at the Pearl was actually a couple. I did a lot of kinky things with those two guys.”

“I have not personally experienced it but I have witnessed it,” Fenris said. “With careful preparation you won’t be harmed at all.”

“I’m…intrigued,” Hawke said after a moment. “I think maybe I might need a little convincing though.”

“I’d be happy to demonstrate for you at some point,” Anders said leaning slightly to kiss Hawke’s cheek.

“I’ll think about it,” said Hawke smiling. “Right now I wouldn’t mind one cock up my arse though.”

“You’re in luck then,” Anders said. “I’d love to put my cock up your arse.”

“I believe it is time for me to leave,” Fenris said scooting backwards.

“You don’t have to,” said Anders.

“You can stay and watch if you want,” Hawke said. “I won’t be a nervous wreck this time either. Anytime you want to actually sleep with us afterwards you’re welcome to. Or you could go home or sleep in your room too. The choice is yours.”

“I…would like to watch,” Fenris said after another moment of shocked silence.

He now had much to think about but for now he planned to fully enjoy what he was being offered.


	13. Chapter 13

Hawke sat in the study with Fenris one night a month later. He was sitting next to the elf trying to listen to him read. Their proximity was proving distracting tonight however. Fenris had shown up on their chosen day regularly and had even come home with them a few times after card night at the Hanged Man. In the last two weeks he’d shown up unannounced a little more regularly. So far every time either he or Anders was alone however nothing happened.

Both Hawke and Anders enjoyed the nights Fenris showed up. They liked it more when he actually spent the night with them, which had been rather rare. Hawke didn’t know exactly how Anders felt about Fenris’ reluctance to have sex with either of them by themselves but his lover seemed as disappointed as he was.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to find a position that wouldn’t advertise the fact that he was stiff as stone. Hawke leaned back and tried to focus on the words Fenris spoke rather than his lips and where he’d like them. Their shoulders touched lightly and he shifted again, pulling at his pants underneath the table. As much as Hawke wanted to sit on his lap he was determined to give Fenris the space he needed.

“I shall slay the dragon,” Fenris read slowly. He sighed in exasperation and sat back. “Must we continue with these ridiculous fairy tales? This man is doomed yet…are you all right?”

“Peachy,” Hawke replied quickly putting his hands back on the tabletop. “You’re doing really well. I suppose we could try one of Varric’s books. They’re a little more interesting at least.”

Fenris snorted in amusement. “We have lived half of his tales.”

“True,” said Hawke grinning. “He makes it more exciting though. Instead of ‘the mage ran around the room casting an occasional spell at the horned giant’ it’s ‘the brave apostate stood his ground and felled his mighty enemy with spell after spell’.”

“It’s improbable,” Fenris said placing the ribbon to mark his place and closed the book. “Had you stood your ground the Arishok would have surely defeated you.”

“That’s why I ran around in circles,” said Hawke. “But the masses just want to be entertained. They don’t care about things like tactics and the very real possibility of a life threatening gut wound. Maybe you’d get along better with one of the books Isabela slipped in. Before she disappeared that is.”

Fenris arched an eyebrow at him and shook his head slightly. “I would rather…Hawke…”

“I’m all right,” Hawke said wishing he hadn’t thought of Isabela and the racy novels she’d left in the bookcases. He slouched in his chair and clutched at the arms to keep from rubbing himself through his pants. “Just…a little distracted.”

Hawke met his contemplative gaze evenly. Fenris leaned closer and said softly, “Distracted?”

Before he could reply Fenris moved even closer and Hawke held in a gasp as he felt a hand between his legs. A corner of Fenris’ mouth turned up and he rubbed his cock through the thin material.

“Very distracted,” Hawke said pushing up into his touch.

“Anders?” Fenris asked pausing with the laces between his fingers.

“Said not to wait up.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” he sighed slumping back into his chair.

Hawke stood and squeezed himself onto Fenris’ chair. The arms dug into his calves and thighs but he ignored it as the warrior looked up at him questioningly. He pulled the laces loose on his trousers and ran his fingers through Fenris’ hair, pushing it away from his face.

“Anders means everything to me,” Hawke said earnestly. “You know I’m not going to do anything to hurt him. He won’t mind. I promise you Fenris.”

Fenris gazed at him intently for a minute then smiled. “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Hawke said grinning. “I’d be happy if you bent me over the table.”

“I would be more comfortable in the bedroom.”

Hawke leaned over a little and kissed him before climbing out of the chair. He didn’t notice Fenris’ surprised expression as he took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. They hurried up to the bedroom and Hawke was surprised by a passionate kiss as soon as the door closed behind them. He backed up to the bed, their tongues sliding together, and pulled Fenris down on top of him.

Clothes were shed and kicked to the floor. Hands and lips roamed bodies. Fenris was careful and thorough as he stretched Hawke. He wrapped his legs around Fenris’ waist, moving into every thrust. After they were both sated they cuddled together and discussed what book Fenris might be ready for. Hawke fell asleep with Fenris wrapped around him, content. When Anders slipped into bed with them sometime later his rest was disturbed.

“Go back to sleep love,” Anders whispered as he pulled the comforter back over them.

“Look who’s here,” Hawke mumbled sleepily pulling Anders to him.

“I saw him,” Anders said giving him a peck on the cheek. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Love you,” Hawke murmured as his eyes drifted shut.

*

Anders’ voice pulled Fenris from sleep. The room was dark, the fire having burned to coals while he slept. He hadn’t planned on sleeping here but he’d been too comfortable and happy to move after he’d spent himself inside Hawke. Fenris didn’t move now, merely listened to the mages behind him.

“Hmm,” Hawke mumbled sleepily.

“Oh stop it Barnaby,” Anders said. His voice was quiet and still full of sleep but he was obviously annoyed. “Garrett do something with him.”

“Barnaby was with Aveline,” Hawke said sounding a little more awake. There was shuffling behind him and Hawke’s warm bulk disappeared. “She doesn’t normally send him home without coming with.”

Fenris felt more shuffling behind him and Anders replaced Hawke. He felt the mage press close, arm draped over his side, and heard him mutter, “Stupid dog.”

He heard a low whine from the Mabari and Hawke speaking to the dog in a voice too low to understand. Fenris listened to Hawke moving quietly around the room for a few minutes. The bed dipped slightly in front of him and he opened his eyes enough to see Hawke leaning over him.

“I think Aveline might need help,” he said quietly. “Barnaby wants me to follow him.”

“Be careful,” Anders whispered.

“I will,” Hawke replied.

They kissed and moments later he felt a kiss pressed to his temple. Hawke’s weight disappeared and he heard the door. Anders nuzzled into his hair and molded himself to Fenris’ body. He fell back asleep listening to Anders’ even breathing behind him and hoping he wasn’t misreading the small displays of affection.

When he woke next muted light filtered through the curtained window. Anders had rolled onto his back. Fenris was on his side facing the sleeping mage. He watched Anders sleep for a while, thinking of everything that had happened the night before. Both Hawke and Anders had been slowly becoming more affectionate over the last month. There was more kissing between all three of them and both mages were more open about it.

Last night had been a risk. He hadn’t come to the estate for sex and certainly hadn’t expected to spend the night in their bed. Anders hadn’t been present when he and Hawke had first fallen asleep. Fenris was pretty sure the healer knew they’d had sex. It was the only time Fenris slept in their bed. He’d been afraid of being with either individually because of the other’s possible reaction. The obvious jealousy both mages felt had disappeared weeks ago but it was one thing to be there watching and another entirely to be absent wondering. That Anders had merely scooted over when Hawke left eased many of his remaining fears.

At one point he might have fled before the healer woke. Instead he scooted closer. He pulled the blanket down a little and rubbed one of his nipples while he placed soft kisses along Anders’ jaw. Slowly he kissed his way down to the other nipple, looking up and listening. When he slipped his hand down Anders’ small clothes the mage finally woke.

“Fenris,” said Anders his voice thick with sleep. “Feels nice.” His hand drifted to Fenris’ head, fingers running through his hair as he hummed and pushed his hips into Fenris’ hand.

“Good morning Anders,” Fenris said softly.

“This is a much better way to wake up,” he said. “I can’t stand it when Barnaby licks me.”

He chuckled but continued to stroke Anders’ cock, feeling it stiffen. Fenris rose up on his elbow and found Anders smiling contentedly, his eyes half open. He leaned over and brushed their lips together. Anders pulled him closer, kissing him firmly, seeking entry. Fenris gladly accepted his tongue, still slowly stroking his cock, his own stiffening quickly.

“Top or bottom?” Anders asked when they finally parted.

“Top,” he replied pushing at Anders’ small clothes.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Anders said pulling him down for another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Aveline hadn’t been in dire need but the situation might have gone sour at a moment’s notice. A practical experience lesson for new recruits had turned dangerous when they stumbled across a notorious smuggler in the act of looting a warehouse. They fought and the recruits did well but the smugglers had retreated to a more fortified position. Rather than letting her men get killed by archers she’d sent Barnaby after him. Hawke had been happy to provide the edge she needed.

Now that everything was settled he strolled into the clinic with Barnaby. The mabari settled by the door with a couple of pairs of torn trousers and Hawke crossed the clinic to Anders. The clinic wasn’t half as busy as it used to be but there were still a fair amount of refugees and Darktowners that still needed tending to. It was a little busy this morning and the easiest way to get Anders’ undivided attention was to help.

He didn’t mind helping out in the clinic. This was the place he’d learned most of what he knew about healing. Hawke had begun coming down here just to be with Anders. Since he hated being bored he offered to help and had just kept on. Anders looked up as he neared. An excited smile appeared and he gestured at the next cot over. For at least an hour Hawke put his eagerness at the back of his mind and helped take care of patients.

“You’ll never guess how Fenris woke me up,” Anders said after they were alone. “How’s Aveline by the way?”

“Aveline is fine and so are her recruits,” Hawke said sitting down on one of the cots. “Was it anything like how we ended up snuggling in bed before we fell asleep?”

“Pretty similar I’m guessing,” said Anders grinning as he sat next to him. “You go first.”

“He came over for his reading lesson,” said Hawke scooting closer. “We were sitting really close all night and for some reason I just really wanted him to bend me over something. I did my best to hide it but he noticed. Fenris leaned in really close, rubbing me, and asked about you. I think he was worried about how you would react.”

“Really?” Anders said. “He didn’t seem at all worried about you this morning.”

“He made it through the night in one piece. I’m sure he noticed I was gone at some point. You just sliding over must have put him at ease. What happened this morning?”

“I woke to kisses, his fingers rubbing my nipples and a hand down my pants. It was much better than Barnaby licking my face.”

“Don’t be mad, love. He couldn’t get to me and he knew how you’d react. Fenris can be rather scary.”

Anders snorted and leaned against him. “Is this really happening?” he asked. “We’re so excited that he actually had sex with each of us alone and even Barnaby isn’t bothered by his presence.”

“Yeah,” Hawke said slipping his arm around Anders’ waist. “I think it is.”

“Now what?” Anders rubbed his thigh. “I’m sort of at a loss. I never expected helping him with guilt would lead to falling for him.”

“At least we fell together,” said Hawke grinning. Anders chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’m not sure what happens now though.”

“I guess it depends on Fenris. Whether or not he’s developing feelings too.”

“So we curb our excitement and wait for Fenris to give us a sign.”

“Love,” Anders said after a moment. “Have you given anymore thought to taking both of us?”

“I have,” Hawke said slowly. “I’ll admit you looked thoroughly debauched.”

“But…”

“I’m still a little nervous. Leaning towards ‘let’s do it’ but still…”

“There’s no pressure,” Anders said gently. He patted his thigh and smiled. “It’s pretty intense.”

“I gathered that from all the cuddling afterwards,” Hawke said grinning sheepishly. “I’d better get going. I still have to talk to Varric about something he wanted today.”

“I’ll be home for supper tonight,” said Anders. “I have another pair of pants for Barnaby to shred too.”

“He’ll enjoy that,” said Hawke. He tilted his head and caught Anders’ lips. They spent a long moment with their tongues sliding together before he broke away. “I’ll always love you Anders.”

“I know,” he whispered. Anders smiled sadly and cupped his cheek. “Maker knows I don’t deserve you.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, light and chaste. “I love you too.”

“I guess were just a couple of romantic fools at heart.”

Anders chuckled and stood. “Romantic fools with big hearts.”

Hawke stood as well and wrapped him in a hug. “I’ll see you tonight.”

*

When Fenris had left Hawke’s estate his only goal had been to get back home and think about all that had transpired. He hadn’t expected a surprise visit from Sebastian mere moments after he’d arrived. They had ended up in his kitchen drinking tea. Sebastian made small talk, the weather, Hawke’s latest quest, until the pot was half gone. The question he’d been dreading had finally been asked.

“Fenris,” Sebastian began cautiously. “How are your dreams?”

“Gone,” Fenris said setting his cup on the table. “I went to them one morning quite a while ago and confessed the dreams. Instead of telling me off or getting angry…they offered to fulfill them.”

Sebastian nodded slowly and sipped at the hot tea. “You accepted the offer.”

“Yes.”

He sighed and set his cup on the table. “I worry for you my friend.”

“There is no need,” Fenris said. “We enjoy each other’s company.”

“I find it difficult to believe that Anders would simply agree to…fulfill your dreams. He was ready to kill you that day.”

“He did agree. If Anders had not agreed to it they would not have invited me into their bedroom. I’ve spoken with him since about my transgressions in that other world. Anders listened. He even seemed sympathetic and he’s been careful not to…recreate things that happened there in our relations here.”

“Hawke?”

“Hawke is Hawke,” Fenris said with a small smile. “He is fierce and loyal. Having a glimpse of him in the slave world it’s easy to see why he commands attention here.”

Sebastian smiled and gripped his shoulder briefly. “I still think it’s unwise to be involved with them. But you seem to be in a better frame of mind.”

“I appreciate your concern,” said Fenris. “I still feel guilt for what happened but I only did what I had to. They both understand.”

“I should return to the Chantry. Thank you for the tea.”

“Will you be at the Hanged Man for Diamondback tomorrow?” Fenris asked as they walked back to his front door.

“I believe so,” Sebastian said. “Provided the Grand Cleric doesn’t have another task for me.”

“I will see you tomorrow then,” said Fenris.

Sebastian nodded and waved as he left. Fenris stood staring at the closed door for a moment before finally making his way up to his room. He lay on his bed looking at the sky through the hole in his ceiling. Sex with Hawke the night before and sex with Anders this morning had been wonderful. The healer had been just as eager as Hawke had been. It seemed his fears of lingering jealousy were unnecessary. Sebastian’s concerned conversation hadn’t changed his mind.

Fenris still hoped the affections that had begun small would continue to grow. He wasn’t ready to discuss his feelings with them yet but if things continue as they have been it shouldn’t be too much longer. Fenris watched the clouds pass by overhead and thought, unaware of the happy little smile he wore.


	15. Chapter 15

Fenris lay on his back in their bed one night a couple of weeks later. Neither he nor Anders was completely undressed. Both had their shirts rucked up and trousers open enough to free their cocks. The mage was above him, knees straddling his head, hips rolling as his prick shuttled in and out of Fenris’ mouth. He felt Anders’ moans around his own cock, buried deep in his throat and tried to hold off his orgasm.

Anders’ rhythm faltered and Fenris gripped his pants, yanking his hips down until he couldn’t breathe. He swallowed around the intrusion and would have smiled if he could have. The mage cried out as he rose up off of Fenris’ dick, spurting seed down his throat. Fenris swallowed again before pushing up, gasping for breath as Anders’ cock twitched above him.

“You win,” said Anders breathlessly as he flopped to the bed. “You’re definitely better.”

“And still unfulfilled,” Fenris panted as he rose up on his elbows.

“Let me catch my breath,” he replied rising up as well. “Unless you’d rather take my pants off.”

“I’d rather you finish with your mouth,” said Fenris sinking back down to the bed. “It was a close win.”

“All right,” Anders said. “How close was it?”

“Extremely.”

Anders chuckled and seconds later his cock was once more surrounded by his hot wet mouth. Fenris sighed happily as he bobbed, tongue pressing against all the right spots, the humming when Anders was flush with his pelvis. It didn’t take the mage long to bring him back to the brink and push him over. He grunted as he came, jerking up a little into Anders’ mouth as his cock pulsed.

The mage smacked his lips and sighed as he fell back to the bed. “Are we going to tell Hawke?”

“Isn’t he already self-conscious about his sucking skills?”

“A little. I don’t think telling him that your better at it than I am will make it worse though. Besides, I’ve never seen a man take a pounding like he can.”

Fenris snorted and rose up on his elbows again. “So what is your specialty?”

“Being flexible,” Anders said. He sat up and pulled off his shirt. “Shall we have a soak while we wait?”

“When was Hawke supposed to return?”

“Not sure. He promised he’d be back before he left the house this morning though.”

He nodded and righted his leggings. Anders stood and tucked himself back into his small clothes and yanked the laces tight on his trousers, wincing slightly because his length was still very stiff. Fenris pulled his shirt off before he followed the mage out of the bedroom and into the nearby bathing chamber.

Anders ran the bath and they sat in the hot water for a while. Neither spoke much but it excited Fenris. They sat hip to hip next to each other like he’d seen Hawke and Anders do several times. The mage didn’t thread their fingers together but his hand was resting comfortably on Fenris’ thigh. There was only a sharp little intake of breath when he covered Anders’ hand with his own and a small contented smile a moment later.

In the weeks that had passed Fenris had watched them both carefully in all of his dealings with them. Whether he was with one or both of them the small affections he’d noticed before had subtly grown. There was no animosity between them because of it either. Anders was just as loving with Hawke now as he’d always been and vice versa.

Eventually they drained the water and went back to the bed room. Their clothes went in a heap on the floor along with their towels after they’d dried off. Since supper was long over they settled on the bed naked to wait for Hawke. He’d received an urgent summons from someone early this morning. Anders had told him Hawke was very irritated about it but had gone anyway, promising to be back for their night together.

“Tell me how you ended up working in a brothel,” Fenris said turning his head to see Anders.

“It was after my fifth escape… or was it sixth… I can’t remember,” Anders said rolling up to his side. His head was propped up on one hand the other idly stroking his cock. “The one right before I got put in solitary for a year. I ended up in Denerim, needed coin badly and the only skills I had that could possibly get me that coin was selling my body. Rather than work street corners I went to the Pearl. Brothels are much safer than working the streets on your own. It was the most enjoyable job I’ve ever had.”

“What about the clinic? Don’t you enjoy that work?”

“In a way. The clinic is a lot of hard mostly thankless work. The people I heal are grateful but nearly everyone else could care less what happens in Darktown. It’s… satisfying though. In a way almost nothing else has been. What I did at the Pearl could hardly be called work. Giving middle aged women the thrill of a younger man. Getting buggered by horny men whose wives didn’t want to handle them all the time. Couples who just wanted a little something to spice up a boring sex life. It wasn’t much different from what I’d been doing in the Tower since I was fifteen or so anyway.”

“What…” Fenris began.

The door was flung open and Hawke stomped in, slamming it shut behind him. “Blighted nobles,” Hawke snarled angrily. “Nothing but a bunch of patronizing whiners.”

Hawke paced quickly across the room, his hands clenching and unclenching. “I don’t think any of these bloody useless idiots have done an honest day’s work ever.”

Anders stood and caught him on the next pass. He neatly turned Hawke and sat him on the edge of the bed next to Fenris’ feet. “Who had you doing what useless task this time?” he asked calmly kneeling between his legs.

“All of them,” Hawke said crossing his arms over his chest. Fenris sat up and moved behind him at a signal from Anders. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, leaning back slightly so he rested against his chest. “I finally got to see what they’ve been building in that bit of the docks that’s been roped off and covered up.”

Fenris rested his chin on Hawke’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “What have they been doing?”

“Making a horrible joke,” Hawke replied vehemently. “They were all there. Meredith made a short speech and I had to stay there all bloody day smiling and pretending I was honored when all I really wanted to do was blast the stupid thing into tiny pieces.”

“What is it, love?” Anders said in concern rubbing his thighs as he looked up.

“It’s a flaming statue. Of the Champion,” he said haltingly through gritted teeth. “Got his foot on the Arishok’s head. Except… _it looks like a fucking Templar!_ With armor and a sword! Do I look like a blasted _warrior!?!”_

His voice rose in fury with every word. Hawke’s hands were suddenly in front of him and Fenris braced for the magic he could feel building. This close to a mage casting Fenris would feel it pulling at his markings. It wasn’t a very pleasant feeling but he understood why Hawke was furious. He’d risked his life to defeat the Arishok and had saved most of the nobles in the city. To be repaid with a statue of your greatest enemy was not only insulting but degrading.

Anders gripped his hands and said quickly but firmly, “Garrett don’t.”

The magic he could feel building swiftly dispersed. Hawke let his head fall back and said, “Andraste’s ass I’m so sorry, love. I’m just so angry. It’s bad enough that I know the only reason Meredith hasn’t thrown me and Anders in the Gallows is because I saved this city and the nobles actually _would_ do something useful for once in their miserable lives and demand her head on a plate. I had to be just as _fake_ as most of _them_ are. I had to stand there… and act… _honored._ It… It just…”

“Hawke,” Fenris said when he trailed off into frustrated silence. “It’s all right. I understand.”

Fenris doubted Hawke realized exactly what he’d called him. Anders however, did. The healer gazed up at him, a corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Fenris offered him a small smile and tightened his arms around Hawke for a moment.

“Let us take care of you,” Anders said squeezing his hands and smiling just a tiny bit. “We’ll run you a bath and wash away your troubles for a while.”

“Feed you grapes and strawberries dipped in chocolate,” Fenris added softly. “I’ll run home and bring back a bottle of that wine you loved.”

“Please stay,” Hawke said quietly turning his head a little. “There’s plenty of wine in the cellar. I just want to forget this whole damn day.”

“As you wish, love,” he replied placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Love?” Hawke said pulling away enough to turn slightly.

“We can discuss it later,” Anders said as he stood. “We’ve got the house mostly to ourselves. Let’s get you undressed and in the bath.”

“All right,” said Hawke nodding. “I’m in your hands.”

“If you wish to simply cuddle tonight…” Fenris began.

“Actually,” Hawke said turning to him. “I want you both.” He smiled at Fenris’ slightly shocked look. “I know we, Anders and I, haven’t mentioned it in a while but… I want there to be something good to remember when I look back on this day. If I’m half as wiped out as Anders was, getting to sleep afterwards won’t be a problem either.”

Fenris exchanged a look with Anders and found a smile that matched his own. At nearly the same moment they said, “As you wish, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along with me on this journey. Sorry for the lack of DP smut. I had planned to include it but decided this fluffy end right here was better. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it. =)


End file.
